Basic Kindergarten Psychology
by ilyawh
Summary: PJo."When a girl hates you the way Andie hates you, what it really means is that she likes you. That's basic kindergarten psychology." "And since when are you the expert in kindergarten psychology? Andie hates me the way Joey hates me!"
1. Chapter 1

Pacey got inside Dawson's house, still not believing that Tamara was back. He didn't know what to think, didn't know what to say, all he knew was that all sorts of feelings that he thought were gone, came rushing back into him. And he found himself not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

"Hey" he said to Dawson.

"Hey, Pacey! The man, the myth, the legend."

Pacey was in no mood for mythological talking.

"Listen Dawson... That little secret you had yesterday... Tamara... You really should've told me"

"I tried to tell you! You were off and down the hall before I could get it out!"

"Well... you see... we got a situation here, now... because I realized last night that I'm not entirely over her" Pacey sighed.

"Oh boy. Um... Dawson ran his fingers through his hair "Pacey... I'm your friend and I want to be supportive... and helpful... but the only thing I can think of to say to you in good conscience is stay away. You haven't even fully recovered from the gossip fallout of your last completely illegal interlude. There are girls your age, there are girls who like you. Would it be so terrible if you fell for one of them?"

If Pacey hadn't been so caught up in his own melodrama he would have probably laughed at the idea of controlling who you fall for. He just chose to chuckle inside his head at Dawson's naivety.

And besides, who would like him? The town loser. The joke. Tamara was the only one who ever showed any interest. And who cares if that was illegal? She was a woman and she wanted him. That was all he ever wanted.

"Like who?" he couldnt help but ask, nevertheless.

"Like the one who came to my house yesterday and told me that she liked you."

Pacey was in no mood for games.

"Who?"

"I'm not supposed to say"

'Yeah, but you're supposed to drop hints, right?' Pacey thought.

"Dawson, I'm not in the mood. Who?"

Dawson threw him a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"Andie! Andie likes you!"

Despite his not so good mood, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Andie hates me!"

"When a girl hates you the way Andie hates you, what it really means is that she likes you. That's basic kindergarten psychology."

Pacey laughed even harder.

"And since when are you the expert in kindergarten psychology? Let's get real here, Andie hates me the way Joey hates me. And we all know that Joey does not like me."

He nervously grabbed an apple from the counter and bit hard, not noticing Dawson's stricken reaction.

"Besides, even if she did like me... Andie's a girl! Tamara... Tamara is a woman!"

Dawson said nothing.

"Man? No words of advice? No nothing? No sharing your infinite whisdom with my mortal self?"

"..."

"Oh, whatever... no matter what you say I can't help how I feel. I want Tamara." Pacey sighed. "See you later, man."

Dawson didn't even bother to say good bye. He just stood there in the kitchen, dumbfolded.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawson rushed to the museum like his life depended on it. He didn't want to explain to himself the cold shivers of desperation that had started to get to him. He just felt that he had to see Joey. She was laughing with the guy that worked at the Icehouse. Since when were they friends? Nevermind. He just needed to talk to Joey.

That was when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking all over for you. I went to the Icehouse and Bessie said you were here." He said with a sense of urgency, hoping she'll understand that they really had to talk.

Jack seemed to have caught on:

"So, uh, Joey, Im going to take off"

"No, we can all walk back together" Joey said fast. Dawson couldn't help notice the look of panic that crossed her face. She didn't want to be alone with him. His girlfriend didn't want to be alone with him.

"No, thats cool, I've got some errands to run but listen I had a blast"

_Just go already_

"Me too. Thank you for coming"

"Sure"

Dawson breathed evenly to calm his nerves.

"So you want to check out the exhibit?"

"I already did, Dawson" Joey replied in an annoyed voice.

"Do you want to show me the paintings you liked?" Dawson tried very hard to play the understanding sympathetic boyfriend. He knew it didn't suit him very well but he needed to mend things with Joey.

"Dawson, it's okay. I know this isn't your thing. You earned your points just by coming. That's enough." Joey sighed.

They started walking towards their homes.

"No, Joey, I want to be here. I want to be with you. Jo, talk to me." Dawson said desperately. "What's wrong? I know I hurt your feelings by being too flip about this art thing, and I'm sorry. It was never my intention, believe me. I'm just trying to be us, Dawson and Joey, who analyze and argue and debate and disagree. You've put me in my place a thousand times about some movie. Why can't we just interchange subject? It might actually be a refreshing change."

She was making way too big a deal out of everything and it was freaking him out.

"It is so much more than that, Dawson"

"Then why are you closing yourself off to me? Whats changed?"

He wasnt sure he wanted to know.

"That's the point, Dawson! Nothing's changed! You, me, were exactly the way weve always been and I am so tired of it!"

Fearing her answer he asked:

"Meaning youre tired of me..."

"No, I don't know Dawson..." Joey raised her arms in frustration.

"You want someone more exciting... someone someone like Pacey?"

"WHAT?!"

He was thankful that she sounded so surprised. At least she hadn't fooled him on purpose. But then again, he'd known that Joey would never do that anyway. He'd known before that if Joey had a thing for Pacey, she wouldn't be aware of it. She was unconsciously running from Pacey but at the same time keeping others away too.

There were times he wished he didn't know Joey as well as he did.

"Me liking Pacey? Why... What... How? We we bicker constantly!"

"Exactly! You bicker constantly! Why? Why do you hate him so much, Joey? Why do you hate him and yet whenever he's in trouble you help him? And if he hates you so much why does he drive you to see your father! Spending four hours on the road with you! Alone! I thought you couldn't stand the sights of each other!"

It all made such sense that it hurt. He hated sounding like a jealous boyfriend. People were staring at him and he was making a scene but he didnt care anymore.

He wanted her to protest but instead for a second a look crossed her face. A look of pure fear and astonishment. And even if a second later the look was gone and she opened her mouth to protest, he had seen it.

He had seen enough.

Joey never thought she could like Pacey but she did. And of all people to make her see that, it had to be him.

He just turned around and left her dumbfolded.

--

Pacey couldnt help himself. He had to go see her one last time. Their whole history of illegal sex was too much to give up on just like that. And it had been more than just sex. He liked her. He liked the way she made him feel, and not just the fact that she turned him on. The first woman to see him. Really see him. The first woman to want him. The only woman to want him.

He couldn't give up on that.

He stood there watching her for a while before coming up with something to say.

"So I looked up this Pinter guy. Harold, playwright, the king of subtext. You say one thing but you mean another. Were big on that here in Capeside"

So true and so sad.

Tamara laughed softly.

"Yes, I know"

"Do you think it's possible for us to have a moment without all the subtext?"

He was tired of hiding the way he felt. He was tired of wearing a mask. He was tired of being a joke and pretending like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Uh, I dont know, Pacey. Words have always gotten us into so much trouble"

"Yeah, well, that's not going to happen this time. I bet you thought I came over to your house the other day to pour out my wounded heart to you, to confess just how much I miss you, and to tell you that seeing you the other day brought back all the old feelings. But, really, I'm fine. You know, I keep thinking that I shouldn't be over this, but I am. You know, sexually, we were pretty good together, but in all other respects, we were on 2 different planets, and that's what I came to tell you the other day. I'm fine. I've grown up."

_No I haven__'__t! I__'__m still not saying what I__'__m feeling! I still want you! Don__'__t leave me! _his mind shouted desperatly while his face remained stone cold.

"You have, I see that" Tamara said softly. She always had a way of being all motherly and yet sexy at the same time. The way she looked at him. He felt like she was taking care of him. Mending his wounded soul.

"So..." he chuckled in a desperate attempt to mask the tears that were threatening to come out. "I guess this is it the last good bye"

_Dont let me go_

"Good bye Pacey"

It fell on him like a rock. A hard rock. A rock that buried him underneath. She wanted him to go. He had to go. He took a couple of hesitant steps before deciding he couldn't leave.

To his surprise she had turned towards him too and the look on her face told him that she was just as hurt as he was. And now he most definitely couldnt leave.

The next thing he knew, he grabbed her hand and started kissing her like there was no tomorrow. And she was kissing him back. The familiarity of it all struck him and he couldn't think anymore. He lifted her in his arms and backed her against the wall.

"Pacey" she tried to say, but he wouldn't let her. He didn't want to let her go.

--

Joey stood backed up against the tree. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. This wasn't happening. She couldn't... it couldn't be true... Dawson was just blaming his insecurities on Pacey. It wasn't the first time he'd done that.

Dawson could be a really grudgy guy when things didn't go his way. Joey just sighed and stared at her sketchpad.

That's when he decided to make an entrance. She saw him coming closer and closer. He just stood there without saying anything.

"Dawson, we have to talk" she finally said.

"Yeah, if you explain what's going on. I want you to be honest to me, Joey. I deserve at least that"

He was in pain. She hated herself for putting him in that place. This was all her fault. Her non-commital nature. Her fear of reality. She had hurt her best friend.

"Dawson, you've been everything to me, and I have been your sidekick, your confidant, your other half for so long, and that's how our relationship works. And it's a nice place for you, but for me, it's scary because I realized that, aside from you, I don't have anything. My entire life is attached to you, Dawson."

He didn't get it. She could see it in his eyes that he didn't get it.

"I have spent my whole life trying to hang on to you and in the end I did the one thing I could think of Because I felt Jen was tearing us apart and I realized that every girlfriend you'd have would do that I became the girlfriend But now I think its time I started to fight for myself. For what I want."

"...which is what, Joey?"

Joey sighed.

"Dawson, I care about you so much, but if I ever lost you, I would be standing here totally void of anything else in my life. I live in total fear of doing nothing, of going nowhere, and that is why I shut you out. Because if I can't have something to hold onto independently from you, then I don't have anything at all."

"Joey..."

"Dawson, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but I can't be with you right now. I can't be with anyone not until I start to know myself until I love myself..."

"...and this has nothing to do with what I said earlier about Pacey?"

She didn't reply for a while.

"Dawson, if I like another guy, and I'm not saying I do that's just another sign to show we just can't be together right now"

Dawson bit his lip and said nothing.

"I'm sorry, Dawson."

"No, I'm sorry, Joey. You say I'm self absorbed. But this this is the best example of self absorbtion I can think of..."

"We're still gonna be friends, right?" Joey caught his arm as he was turning to leave.

"Sure, Joey. Whatever. Sure."

--

Pacey and Tamara were lying down on the floor of the warehouse, none of them actually saying anything.

_Another classic Pinter moment_, Pacey thought bitterly.

Sex never solved anything. Sometimes it brought even more trouble and confusion. This was one of those times.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what he wanted to say anymore. He wanted her and he had her. In a way. It was never going to last, their relationship had always had the sword of Damocles hanging above their heads.

What now?

Just then someone stepped in.

"Tamara?"

It was Mitch Leery.

"Oh my God!" Tamara whispered, panicked. "I forgot he was coming by!"

"Mitch? Why is Mitch coming by?!" Pacey whispered back while Tamara was getting dressed in a hurry.

"He's my client. He wants to buy this warehouse... Get dressed already!"

Pacey grabbed his pants and put them on but didn't even manage to zip the zipper.

"Tamara?" Mitch's surprised voice spoke from right in front of them. "Pacey?!"

"Mr. Leery Hi!" Pacey said, zipping up his pants in a hurry. He looked at Tamara unsurely. She just threw a look towards the door and begged him to leave with her eyes.

Mitch seemed out of words.

"Pacey..."

Pacey grabbed his shirt. "I uh... have to go have some errands to run..." He said and left in a hurry passing by Mitch who still hadn't gotten his speech back.

On the way out he managed to put his shirt on.

He felt like such a coward. He should have stayed. He should have stayed and faced the problem, just like he did last time. So what if she told him to go? She had told him to go before but he had stayed! He should have stayed.

He didn't go back, though. It was too late. He just wanted to run and hide.

Now what?

He entered the Icehouse with a quick step and sat down at the counter to breathe.

_This isnt happening_

"Pacey?" Bessie came closer from behind the counter. "Are you ok?"

"I, uh... I need a a Coke"

"Okay, coming right up... are you sure youre ok? Did you run all the way here? You want to talk to Joey?"

He didn't want to talk to anybody. He had just been caught with his pants off, literally. With his English teacher, no less. What could you say about that? Who would want to talk to you about something like that?

There's nothing to say.

Joey came to the counter hesitantly. She saw him staying there, confused and lost, and started to panic. Had Dawson talked to him too? Why was he there? Why was he breathing so heavily?

She placed the Coke in front of him but he didn't even notice her. He just stood there, head in his hands, breathing heavily. If she didnt know better she would say he was on the verge of crying. But Pacey didnt cry.

Dawson's words still screamed in her head. But it couldn't be true... This was Pacey. Her arch-enemy. The one she loved to hate

...and yet she never hated him. No matter how hard she claimed to she knew she didn't.

She returned to her blank sketchbook. She had a sketch to finish. A sketch she hadn't even started. She didn't know what to draw.

As she looked at Pacey, at his contorted face, his well defined features, his confused expression, the way he stood there motionless, she started drawing him. A few lines, then the face, and at last the eyes. He didn't move, not even to drink the Coke in front of him.

Her first instinct as she finished was to rip out the page. But she couldn't. The drawing was alive in front of her. If she had to title her drawing she would call it Desperation. It was too good to rip.

As Pacey got up to leave, she stood there watching him as he got further and further away from her and she felt sad and pained. Pained because he was pained. Hurt because he hurt. And she didnt even know what had happened to him.

--

"Dawson?" Mitch entered his room unsurely. Dawson just stood on the bed trying to be calm about everything.

"Yes, dad" he said, absently.

"I just uh... I..."

Dawson finally looked at his father. He seemed troubled.

"Are you ok?"

There hadn't been many times to see his father like that.

"Did you have another fight with mum or something?"

"No... nono... No."

Mitch sat on the bed next to Dawson.

"Remember the warehouse I was going to buy from your English teacher Tamara...?"

"Yes..." Dawson said unsurely.

"Well I went there this afternoon to seal the deal and I found her..."

_No way._

"I found her with Pacey"

_Oh dear God._

"...and they werent in the most... um decent posture"

That's when Dawson remembered the conversation that had happened in the morning. Pacey still liked Tamara. For a second he chuckled at the irony.

"Son, did you know about this?"

"I knew they were involved at some point..."

"I knew she had left because of a student but I thought it was a rumour"

"Pacey declared it was a rumour because he didnt want her to be charged with statutory rape."

"Wow..."

"Yeah."

Dawson chuckled again.

"Wow"

Everything was messed up.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawson and Joey were not talking about their official status. In fact, they had been free of any romantic gesture. For a week, that hadn't kissed, hugged or even hold hands. They also avoided talking about Pacey who, amazingly, was pretty good at avoidance himself. Even at school Dawson hardly ever saw him. He had a feeling why his best friend had problems facing him and for different reasons he was grateful for that.

He wasn't as broken hearted about Joey as he thought. Yes, he was hurt, yes, he was jealous. But the world was still spinning, he found with amazement. So he invited her for the traditional movie night. And afterwards they sat in front of his window staring at the sky like they used to. And he felt ok with that, even if he wasn't allowed to touch her anymore.

No-one knew they had broken up. They had never been a very touchy-feely couple so no-one noticed the change, since on the outside there wasn't much of a change. And that amazed Dawson even more. He started wondering if Joey wasn't right, if they just weren't meant to be anything else other than really good friends who transcend genders.

He sighed:

"Is there anything more beautiful than a full moon? It looks close enough to touch but its a million miles away."

Joey snickered.

"It's actually only 240,000 miles away, Dawson. And it wont be completely full till tomorrow night."

Leave it to Joey to make a cynical comment over something as romantic as a full moon. As he was waking up from his perfect romance dream, Dawson was finding more and more things that didn't fit with the two of them.

"Well..."

He sighed again.

"...its still romantic"

Joey made a face at him.

"How did the moon become the state flower for romance? I mean, its just a natural satellite that reflects the sun's light"

"Well, casting it's peaceful and silent glow over a chaotic world... I love a full moon"

"But peaceful, Dawson? A full moon turns everything off-kitter, it turns everything upside down. I mean, weird things always happen during a full moon."

Dawson raised an eyebrow.

"Is Joey Potter being supersticious?"

"No, Im being scientific"

"How do you figure that?" Dawson chuckled.

"Human beings are made up of 70 water, right?"

"Errr yeah..." he wasn't sure about that but since he was talking to Joey, she was probably right.

"And the moon controls the time..."

"Mmmmhmmm..." Dawson put his head on his knees, blocking a yawn.

"Pulling great bodies of water back and forth, it does the same thing to us"

"Really..." Sometimes Joey just knew too much.

"Pulls us in different directions, disrupting the normal flow of things... and Dawson?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm telling you. Weird things always happen during a full moon"

Dawson moved, trying to get comfortable and slipped.

"Ooops!" he tried to mask his pain with a laugh.

"Very funny"

"So what do you think will happen this time?"

"I don't know, Dawson. I'm working tomorrow so I'll welcome the distraction..." Joey sighed and stared at the sparkling water of the creek.

Dawson saw the nostalgic look for the first time and wondered what she was thinking of. He wondered if he should tell her about Pacey and Tamara. She hadn't known they were together in the first place, Dawson was the only one besides them who knew. And Jen probably figured it out. And now his father. The secret was becoming less and less of a secret.

"Joey, I know that things are weird between us right now... But I am still your best friend. And if you want to talk I'm here for you" he took her hand.

It took her a while to answer.

"I'm okay, Dawson. It's just the damn full moon"

--

Pacey sat inside the video store watching a porn video. He didn't even know why he was watching them anymore, ever since the real thing had happened they weren't even half as fun. But it was a way to pass the time.

The last week had been a succession of weird moments between him and Tamara. He followed her around a couple of times, and each of those times she was meeting with Mitch Leery, something that he found extremely weird. He tried to talk to her a couple of times, but she always avoided him and although he got the fact that the last time they had seen each other embarassing things had happened, he still wanted to talk to her to clear the air at least to get rid of the nagging feeling of unfinished business.

He was ready to accept a break-up... although it wasn't technically a break-up since they weren't actually together. But he had to hear it from her. He wanted a closure.

And then it happened. In the morning before getting to work, Pacey saw her on the street and couldn't help running to her. She said she was in a hurry, she was meeting Mitch Leery. Again.

It was the way she said it that bothered him. For the first time, he saw Mitch as a rival. As a guy who was going after Tamara. He knew it was ridiculous. He knew Mitch was married, and although his marriage was rough at the moment, it was still a marriage, and Mitch loved Gail. And Mitch was Dawson's father, for God's sake! And all that aside, after last week's debacle, it would have been unbelievable.

But he was a man. A man who spent way too much time with Tamara.

The sound of the doorbell stopped his thoughts. He turned off the video quickly and looked up. It was Andie McPhee.

"Well if it isnt little miss McPhee..."

He couldn't help teasing her. And at the same time he couldn't help thinking that Dawson told him that Andie liked him. Although he didn't believe Dawson at the time he did start to pay more attention to her actions towards him and noticed a few interesting things that supported Dawson's theory.

And in the end Dawson was right. She was his age. She was less complicated. She could go out with him in broad daylight. She wouldn't be sent to jail for having sex with him.

"I'm just here to get a video, Pacey."

"Can I help you?" He threw her a flirtatious look and noticed her blushing. She actually liked him.

She was cute in a way and she did have a witty tongue that was a real plus... She was a bit weird at times but who isn't? And she liked him...

"Don't bother, I can help myself. Why don't you just go back to your Debbie Does Dallas?"

"It's, uh..." he checked the video, "Jaccuzzi Floozies, actually." Andie headed for the videos and he followed her. "You ever notice that the most interesting part of a porn movie is the title? Think about it. You got The Sperminator, Romancing The Bone, Oral Annie..."

"I don't know why they bother being clever. I mean, they're all the same to me. They should all have the same title: Women Pacey Will Never Do."

Pacey chuckled. He did like being talked back to. Hell, this could be interesting, why not?

"Ouch. You know, McPhee, we should really just bite the bullet."

She looked confused: "Meaning?"

"All this verbal sparring we're doing is getting a little dangerous and we should just go out on a date before somebody gets hurt."

She didn't answer right away but in the end she said: "Forget it."

"Come on. You know you want to..." He smiled at her and she blushed again.

"Well maybe if I was asked politely..."

For a moment Pacey backed down. He didn't like her that much. But in the end, how many girls would go out with him anyway?

"Okay Andie would you go out with me tonight?"

It was just a date.

"Okay" she said simply. Too simply.

"Dont sound too enthused..."

"I'll try to restrain myself." She smiled angelically at him. "So where are we going?"

"Uh, how about the movies? That way we dont have to talk to each other much, less chance of punches being thrown."

"Good idea..." She was still studying that video. But he could tell it was just a way for her to not look at him.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:30. You live on Windsor, right?"

Andie's eyes went wide.

"Um, I'll meet you there."

"No.. It's okay... It's a date... I can pick you up"

What was up with her?

"Well, maybe we shouldn't do this."

What the hell was wrong with this girl? That's it, he's had it.

"Fine, I'll see you around then."

Andie turned to him and he saw her panicking:

"How about we meet at the Icehouse? You know, neutral grounds and all..."

Pacey raised his arms in frustration.

"Fine, whatever. 7:30?"

"Sure..."

She didn't even get a video, she got out in a hurry and Pacey started regretting the whole thing.

--

Joey was frustrated. She could have done so many things with her time. Instead she just stood at the Icehouse waiting for the bread to mold and for the one customer to get the hell out so that she could close in.

"It's Saturday night! Where is everyone?!"

"Relax. Enjoy the quiet", Jack said calmly.

"If Mr. Botomless Cup of Coffee would leave I would close the place."

"You really don't like being a waitress, do you?"

Joey chuckled:

"What gave you the first clue?"

"Your utter disdain for our customers."

"And you find this new vocation stimulating?"

"Absolutely!" Jack said excitingly. "Come on..." He continued after seeing her not in the mood face. "At what time in your life are you ever going to be exposed to so many different walks of life, so many different people that just randomly cross your path, each with a different story, different set of hopes, different set of dreams..."

"...ways to blame you for their food being cold, there are not enough clams in the chowder..."

"Why are you so angry?"

"It's just the full moon." Joey tried to brush things off. "It's got me freaked."

"Not just tonight. All the time."

Joey just sighed and didn't answer. She wasn't in the mood for philosophical crap. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

Bored as hell she sat next to the counter until she noticed the lobsters.

"Oh my God! The pump is down! Jack, if the lobsters die, we're going to lose a fortune!"

"I... I didn't touch it"

"We have to remove these from the tank and put them into some ice. Can you get that tub over there?"

"Hey, why don't we just throw them back in the ocean. You know, give them another chance at life..."

"Yeah if you do that, you can just jump right in with them. Hurry up!"

At that precise moment, Andie walked in the Icehouse.

"Is he here?" she said nervously. "Damn it, I'm late!"

"Who?" Jack asked, confused, stopping his actions for a few moments.

"Pacey!" Andie asked, frustrated.

That stopped Joey's actions.

"I havent seen him..." Jack said and started moving the lobsters again. Joey joined him after another few confused moments.

"I was supposed to meet with him here tonight! Ten minutes ago!" She looked at them curiously: "What are you guys doing?"

No-one answered. "He's blowing me off, isn't he? He's blowing me off!!"

She started pacing the room and then she stopped abruptly.

"Oh my God!"

"What?" Joey said annoyed, still moving lobsters with angry moves.

"The house! He said he wanted to pick me up! What if he goes to the house?!"

They had finished moving the lobsters.

"Andie, it's ok", Jack tried to calm her down. "Don't worry about it. It's ok"

"Are you crazy? If he shows up and...? God, I gotta go there!"

Andie ran out in a hurry. Joey kicked the counter in frustration and all the lights went out.

"Oh great! This is just great!" She kicked again.

"Joey, calm down. You aren't solving anything..."

"Try unplugging the source and then plugging it back in..." their only customer finally decided to speak.

Jack did just that and the lights went back on. Including the lobster pump.

"Thank you, Mister", Joey said and just laid her head on the counter.

"That was weird" Jack whispered to her.

"Full moon, remember?"

"Yeah right."

"I just wish he'd leave... I mean..."

Pacey walked in.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Andie? I was supposed to meet her here but I had a fight with my dad and..."

"She thought you went over to the house so she went there."

"Great. By the time I get to her the movie will have already started."

He sighed and looked around uncomfortably.

"Aren't you going after her?" Joey asked, confused.

Pacey sighed again. He hesitated for a while and then he just shrugged:

"Nah, it was a bad idea anyway. Want me to help you around here? Close up or something?"

"We can't close up." Joey said, still confused by his behaviour.

"Why not? There's no-one here!"

Joey automatically threw a look at the customer's table. He had left.

"I can help. It's my job, after all..." Jack said, looking as confused as Joey..

"No, you go home and tell Andie not to wait for me. We'll take a raincheck or something. I'll help Joey."

"You want me to serve as the messenger of bad news from you to my sister?"

"Come on, McPhee..."

Jack rose, hesitantly.

"Fine. I'm off. But you owe me big time..." he threw another look at them as if he was expecting someone to stop him. "Night you two"

He went out leaving Joey with Pacey.

"Hey, Potter, why did you take out the lobsters?"

"Ugh, dont ask. Just put them back."

"Aye aye miss"

Joey went to the previously occupied table and found a 100 tip.

"Wow" she looked at Pacey who was fighting the lobsters. "A 100 tip!"

"Cool! You can buy me a Coke once we get out of here!"

She wasn't sure it was such a good idea. Weird things had been happening between them. The whole week he came to the Icehouse around the same hour and stood there doing nothing, just occasionally helping out. They hardly ever talked and yet she felt comfortable having around, although she tried hard not to think about that.

"Ok" Joey said hesitantly and returned to the table. She noticed there was something written on the napkin and read it:

_By moonlight many years ago my true love did I know, and by that moon I begged her wait but that night did she go. So, young lovers, heed my words, don't squander love away. The moon is changing ever still, soon comes the light of day._

Joey swallowed and threw a look at Pacey. He had finished the lobsters and started cleaning the counter.

Then she just sighed and started cleaning the table herself.


	4. Chapter 4

As Dawson and Joey were entering high school they couldn't help noticing the excitement of their peers, the way they all laughed and talked loudly.

"What do you think it is this time?" Joey asked dryly.

"I think Kirsty Livingstone changed boyfriends again."

"What? How come I didnt know about it? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

"Unforgivable, Dawson. Unforgivable."

As they reached Joey's locker, Andie came to them with a huge smile on her face:

"I'm so excited about the homecoming dance next week-end!"

"The homecoming dance?" Joey threw a look at Dawson who just bit back a chuckle.

Andie nodded excitedly.

"Oh my God, were hanging out with Marcia Brady" Joey whispered.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing..."

Andie looked at Dawson who just smiled.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with the school dance?"

Just then Pacey was passing by. Andie grabbed him by the arm:

"Pacey!" she said perkily. "Are you going to the school dance?"

"The what?"

"The school dance! Next week-end!"

"Uhm..."

"I think Pacey is trying to say that were not exactly the school dance type."

"What is exactly the school dance type?"

Joey said nothing but a corner of her mouth turned up.

"Not us..." Pacey answered with an ironic smile.

"We'd rather watch a movie about a high school dance than actually set foot in an over-decorated gym..." Joey completed.

"Actually this enditement of high school conventions isn't limited to dances. It covers the whole spectrum of school-sponsored events. Case-in-point. Joey..." Pacey said turning to her with a serious look on his face "...how many high school football games have you been to?"

"None" Joey answered proudly.

"Mmhmm... Dawson, how many pep rallies have you loyally attended?"

"Zero" Dawson said equally proud.

"Mmmhmm"

"Uh!" Andie frowned. "You guys are a bunch of cynics, you know that? I mean, what kind of memories are you going to have if all you did in high school is bitch and moan about it?"

"Bitching memories."

"Moaning memories."

Joey and Dawson smiled at each other.

"You guys are completely sabotaging your high school experience"

"Guilty as charged..." Pacey turned to Dawson. "I do believe we have a class together next, mr. Leery. You mind if we talk on the way?"

Dawson turned to him, fearing the previously announced conversation. He knew what it was all about. He and Pacey hadn't really talked since his father had caught Pacey with mrs Jacobs.

"Uh sure, Pace I just gotta get my books"

Andie stepped inbetween them.

"You mean you guys would rather watch a movie about something than doing it yourselves?"

"Correct" Dawson and Joey said at the same time.

"Okay, what about sex?"

Pacey, who was just turning to leave, stopped in a second.

"I mean, you guys are missing a major opportunity here. Why do you think the church wanted to forbid dances in the past? They believed it was sinful!"

Dawson frowned: "Are you saying dancing equals sex?"

"No. But dancing could possibly be a really great foreplay."

Pacey looked at her in amazement: "I LOVE the way you think!" Joey threw him a glare.

"So who's going with me on Saturday?"

--

As Dawson and Pacey were heading for class an uncomfortable silence set in.

"So how've you been?" Dawson said, forcing an opening.

"I uh... Dawson..."

"I know."

Pacey threw him a scared look.

"Mitch told you?"

"Yes... he was confused and..."

"I'm sorry... we got carried away and she forgot..."

"Are you and Tamara back together?"

"Dawson, she left for good a couple of days ago."

"I know but I figured..."

"We had that one time to remember the old times or something. And although I am indeed not over her yet the way it ended and everything I don't think I could go through that all over again... the whole panic, the fear of getting caught... I can't do that anymore, man"

They entered the classroom.

"I have decided youre right I need to find a girl my age"

Dawson swallowed hard.

"Andie?"

Pacey frowned and shrugged.

"McPhee is okay but she's a bit neurotic for my tastes. And besides the whole school dance thing... it just isn't my scene... I don't think we'd fit."

"She does like you, you know..." Dawson said as they sat down.

"I think she thinks she likes me. But I also think that if we started something it wouldn't be good. I think we should just let the whole thing die out."

"So uh... anyone you have in mind?"

"No, not really. I think that when the time comes I'll meet someone and I'll know. I've been so desperate to get hooked up with someone that for a while I lost my reason. But I think I'm getting it back now."

Dawson realized as he listened to Pacey speak that he couldn't hate him. He had thought he would. He had thought it would be like the movies. The woman he loves and the best friend. But as Pacey talked he remembered different movies. The two best friends in love with each other without knowing it. The best friend who helps his friends see the light and they all live happilly ever after.

He couldnt help chuckle but as Pacey threw him a weird look and the teacher entered the classroom he bit his lip and opened his book.

--

"Joey! Sweetie?" Bessie sat next to her on the couch.

"Yes, Bess..."

"You've been staring at your hands for two hours now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Joey..."

"We're going to the school dance apparently."

"You and Dawson?"

"No. The whole group. Me, Dawson, Pacey and Andie..."

"Who's Andie?"

"Andie McPhee? Jack's sister?"

"Ah, right blonde and perky."

"Yeah, that one."

"And that's a reason to start analyzing your fingers?"

"I was thinking."

Bessie rolled her eyes in true Potter fashion.

"What is it today? General teenage angst or something specific?"

Joey sighed.

"If I tell you something will you respond with nothing but sisterly advice and concern?"

"Of course!"

"Okay... here's the thing... me and Dawson decided to break up."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks I like Pacey..."

Bessie started laughing.

"Oh my God!"

"Look, I don't think cackling qualifies as concern or advice."

"I'm sorry Joey but Pacey? Your arch enemy since you were in your diapers?"

"Yes"

"You like him?"

"Yes No! I don't know! ever since Dawson told me his theory about how you pick on the one you love I'm so confused! I actually started thinking he's tolerable ..." Joey sighed.

Bessie grinned.

"My my, Joey... Is that why he's hanging out so much at the Icehouse lately?"

"No... Dawson didn't talk to him about it or at least I hope he didn't... I think he's got this thing going with Andie... I don't know it's just confusing, okay? I'm not used to thinking about him like that!"

Bessie hugged her.

"Look, Joey, I hate to break it to you, but Pacey is an attractive kid. He's also funny and he helped us a lot. He helped you a lot. He's got a heart of gold, really. I never understood why you two fought the way you did."

"We just did..."

"Yeah well, maybe this is it. Maybe this is why you did. And maybe it's about time you opened your eyes. And maybe this is all for the best."

"But even if I do like him... and I'm not saying that I do... he doesnt like me back."

"Well maybe he likes you the way you liked him before without being aware of it"

Joey smirked.

"He did try to kiss me once"

"He did?!"

"A couple of months ago. When we had that snail project."

"And?"

"I was wrapped up around Dawson I pushed him away"

Bessie looked her in the eye.

"That sounds like a good reason to believe he likes you and a good reason for him to hide it..."

"Bessie, that was months ago..."

"...well its better than nothing"

"And what, you expect me... to hit on him or something? I don't do that, Bessie! Besides, I'm not even sure I like him. Maybe I am unconsciously making myself like him because Dawson said I might!"

Bessie smiled at her knowingly and she sighed.

--

"Remind me again how Andie McPhee convinced us to go to this homecoming dance..." Dawson said to Joey as they walked to class.

"I think by prommising us that dance always ends in taudry smut-action."

"Oh."

Joey smiled but started frowning as she saw Abby and Jen pass by.

"Hey guys" Jen greeted them.

"Hey Jen" Dawson lit up.

"Wipe the drool, Dawson" Abby's sharp tongue entered the scene.

"I don't like the two of them being so chummy. I mean, Abby is not a good influence to Jen." Joey whispered to Dawson.

"Is this genuine concern I'm hearing for Jen Lindley?" Dawson asked amused.

"Well, I feel sorry for her. I mean, her grandpa just died. Maybe we should invite her to the dance. I mean, were going as a group. It might be fun for her."

"Joey Potter, I applaude you. You earn major humanity points for this." Joey smirked. "But, um, dont you think it may make her feel worse than she already does?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it's really hard to lose a family member, Dawson, and I just think it might be fun for her. It's up to you. Your call."

--

"Hey McPhee!" Pacey shouted through the lunchroom.

"Witter..." Andie replied dryly but she couldn't hide the blush in her cheeks.

"I'm in charge of transportation on Saturday. Shall we pick you up or you'd rather meet somewhere?"

"I'd rather go there by myself since you're not very reliable with these things"

"Oh come on, McPhee, I already explained that! We would have been late and all..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I just would rather not count on you again."

Pacey sighed.

"I hope you have your dancing shoes polished and ready cause I'm planning on making a fool out of you."

"Sorry, McPhee, no can do. I don't dance."

"What do you mean you don't dance?"

"I mean I don't like it and I'm not really any good at it. I mean, it's bad enough that I'm going on Saturday but dont expect me to get out there and start bustin' a move cause it's just not going to happen."

"You don't dance" Andie sighed frustrated. "You are beyond immature."

"You're overbearing"

"Boring."

"Hyper-sensitive?"

"Vulgar."

Dawson sat next to Pacey.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting your spat?"

"No, just our usual passive-aggressive banter"

"Okay."

"No, actually, we were talking about the dance and, hey, if you guys don't mind, I'd really like to invite my brother Jack to come along. You know, he's kind of a loner and I think it would be good for him."

"Actually, why dont we also invite Jen Lindley?"

"Jack and Jen?" Andies face lit up. "A set up?"

"I'm not sure they're a perfect match but they're both single..." Dawson said, deep in thought.

"I like it"

"No, guys, this is a bad idea" Pacey tried to step in.

"You never know. It could work!"

"No, don't... come on... Whenever you fix up two people who don't even know each other, it's a recipe for disaster. This can only end badly. I promise you. Please."

"I'll set it up" Andie smiled perkily.

"Great."

"Bye guys, I gotta go to class."

"Am I invisible?" Pacey looked at Dawson who chuckled.

--

"Hey guys!" Andie came excitedly, followed by a sullen Jack.

"Andie..." The three turned to her with dry faces.

"I think you guys already met my brother, Jack."

They all nodded.

"Oh, look, there's Jen!" Dawson raised his hand to greet her.

"Dawson, everybody..."

"Hey Jen, this is Jack my brother."

"Hi Jack, Andie's brother."

"Um just Jack..." Jack blushed at Jens smirk.

"So shall we?" Andie clapped her hands.

"We shall."

--

"Come on, Pacey, what do you say? Wanna dance?"

"I told you, McPhee, I don't dance."

"I don't believe it. I think you're holding out on me in some power move to keep control in this relationship."

"What relationship?"

Andie bit her lip.

"Come on, just a slow dance."

"I told you, McPhee, I don't dance. This includes dance of all speeds, all types and all cultures including, but not limited to, fast dances, slow dances, and whatever Patrick Swayze was doing in Dirty Dancing."

"You know, Pacey, you can be so stubborn sometimes. Fine. If you don't want to dance with me, I'll just find someone who will."

"Don't hurt the poor guy, will ya?"

Andie walked out, still biting her lips.

--

Pacey walked out bored. Andie could be really tiring sometimes. As he headed out for the door he noticed Joey sitting on the stairs.

"Hey Joey... What are you doing here standing all by yourself?"

"I'm uh... thinking"

"About what?"

Joey said nothing and stared at her feet. Pacey sat down next to her.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine. But if ther'es anything I can do to help..."

"I broke up with Dawson."

"What? Why?"

"Actually, it was a common decision. We were friends even if we were together... Dawson and I... We're not meant to be together we're meant to be best friends."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, surprisingly The world didn't crumble, the sky is still standing but..."

Pacey raised a brow.

"...but sometimes I wish there was someone you know? Dawson's not it... I spent so much time thinking he's it for me but he's not it and now now what?"

"Joey you're 15... no-one finds the love of their life at 15"

"It would be nice if we did wouldn't it? ...just someone to dance with for the whole eternity" Joey smiled at him.

Pacey smirked, rose up and held out his hand.

"Pacey what are you doing?" Joey blushed.

"I'm asking you to dance... not for the whole eternity for now..." he smiled and she wondered if he realized the double meaning of the words he'd just said.

"Wel', Potter, are you just gonna leave me standing here?"

Joey took his hand and stood up. Pacey led her down the stairs and wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"Here?" she blushed and placed her forehead on his shoulder.

"It's as good a place as any.."


	5. Chapter 5

Pacey tasted his food with disgust:

"One day, this cafeteria is destined to cook a fry that actually tastes like a fry"

Andie looked at him, smiled and went back to her magazine:

"Menage a trois... have you ever been in one?"

Pacey swallowed his fry and sighed:

"All hail, the queen of non-sequiturs has spoken."

"Its not a non-sequitur. Its this months Jane."

"Chicks magazines are racier than Playboy. Theres always an article in there about how to prolong your this or around your that"

"This ones a purity test."

"A what?"

"A purity test. You've heard of them. An assortment of sexual questions that when totaled are meant to gauge your level of sexual experience."

Pacey swallowed nervously and looked around the table where Dawson, Joey, Jen and Jack were eating quietly.

"Ooookay time to put that away."

"Why?! Its fun!"

"Gauging our level of sexual expertise is not my idea of joy abounding."

"Dont think I dont know where this is going, Pacey Witter. I know your history."

Dawson raised his browes in surprise as Pacey nearly choked on his bread.

"You do?!"

"Sure I do. Youre a typical guy. You want everyone to think you have unseemly, adventurous sexual existence, when in fact your purity level is probably closer to Big Birds than Bill Clintons."

"Yeah, you know what? You got me Thats me Mr. Embarassingly Pure."

"Whatever" Andie packed her magazine and grabbed her bag. "Am I going to see you at Petersons Cram-o-Rama?"

Pacey sighed.

"That would imply that Im going."

"No, no, Pacey, you cannot bail on this study session. Its way too important."

"To you."

"No, no, no. To everyone that cares about their grade."

"Well, see, thats the rub. Yo soy not concerned."

"Dont joke about this."

"I'm serious. As committed as you are to doing everything in your power to get an A, I'm equally committed to getting my C, possibly D if I can't get a good look at your answer sheet."

"Pacey!"

"Whats in it for you, anyway? Who cares about my grade?"

Andie opened her mouth to say something but stopped short.

"Whatever. If youre keen on failing your classes, so be it. I was just trying to be nice."

"I dont need anyone trying to be nice to me, McPhee."

"Sure. Whatever. Bye guys! Come on, Jack"

As the two McPhees were rising to leave Pacey threw a look at Dawson who just smiled. Joey watched the exchange and said:

"I thought you and miss McPhee over there had something going on"

Pacey chuckled.

"Me? And her? What gave you that idea, Potter?"

"I dont know... the date you had two weeks ago?"

"That wasnt a date. We were supposed to go to the movies and didnt."

"Werent you supposed to take a raincheck?"

"What is this? Find out all about Pacey day?"

Joey grabbed her back and said nervously:

"Whatever. I was just asking. Forgive me for taking pity on you and showing some interest in your miserable existence."

"Right, on that note, Im going too." Jen rose and left with Joey.

Pacey went back to his fries.

"You know, Pace, she was just being nice." Dawson said when they were left alone at the table.

"Shes annoying. What does she care about my grades?"

"Im talking about Joey here"

"Potter?" Pacey raised his brow and finished his last fry. "Sure, whatever, man. See you later"

As he left Dawson wondered what had just happened.

--

"Dear class, I went home with a cold that was considerably more important than you. The test is still on for tomorrow. Study the sample questions. Until then, hardly yours, Mr. Peterson" Andie read the note in one breath.

"So, he bailed on his own study session" Pacey spoke from behind her.

"Oh, look who showed up!"

"Yeah, I realized the Young and The Restless re-runs came to an end last week."

Joey and Jen showed up behind Pacey:

"Wheres Peterson?"

"Apparently hes skipping class today."

"Great."

Chris Wolfe whispered in Jens ear:

"We should have our own study session. My folks are in Saint Martin. Well have the whole house to ourselves."

"Like wed get a lot of work done that way" Jen smiled a knowing smile.

"The lady questions my motives? Invite your friends."

"Fine. Guys, Chris is home alone tonight. Wanna go study at his place?" Jen turned to the three.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the city library", Andie said.

"His offer does have enticing qualities." Pacey pointed out.

"Since when were you in such a rush to form a study group?"

"Have you seen this mans house? His family is totally loaded! They got a satellite dish!"

"Whatever."

"Im in, man" Pacey nodded to Chris.

"Fine, whatever, Im in too", Andie sighed.

"Cool, I'll drive. So, Jen, youll be joining us?"

"How can I resist?"

"Jo?" Pacey turned to Joey who just sat there.

"What do you need me for?"

"Do you wanna come or not?"

"Whats the point? With the four of you"

"She doesnt wanna come, Pacey". Andie threw him an annoyed look.

"You know what? Whatever. I'll come. Its better than listening to Alexander wailing all night."

"Great, the more the merrier" Pacey smiled.

"Can I call Dawson too, then?" Joey turned to Chris who just nodded.

--

"Uh, the TV is that way. The Jacuzzi and sauna are in the back. We keep extra suits in the guest room and the kitchens that way if you get hungry."

"Sounds like youre going to get a lot of studying done." Joey muttered.

"AHEM" a 12 year old girl coughed loudly from the kitchen door.

"Everyone, this is my little sister Dina. She promises to stay out of the way."

Andie looked around the living room:

"This room isnt going to do. Were going to need a long table, proper lighting, and high-backed chairs. Wheres Pacey?"

"Paceys watching TV" Dawson smiled.

"200 channels from all over the world, man!" Paceys voice was heard from the other room. "Its a couch potatos dream! Oh my God! Three Stooges in Cantonese!"

"Why do you insist on undermining me on every opportunity you get?" Andie glared at him from the living room door.

"Think of how boring the alternative is."

"Pacey, we are here to study, not watch TV, ok?"

"You are here to study, McPhee."

"Urgh, you are so annoying!"

"Why are you talking to me, then?"

Andie placed her hands on her forehead.

"Fine. You stay and watch TV. We will study."

Pacey sighed and joined the rest.

--

Two hours later everyone except Andie was tired and bored.

"Youve got to be kidding me!" Jen said, noticing Andies magazine. "How pure are you? God, talk about an open can of worms!"

"Excellent", Chris smiled.

"No, no, no. Were way behind" Andie interfeared.

"Come on, Lieutenant! I vote for one last bonding before I go back to academic torture!" Chris insisted.

"Why not?" said Jen.

Andie sighed.

"Okay, in an effort to keep this moment of folly under control, Im taking charge. Theres 100 questions total and I only have 1 test. Well pass it around and take turns asking. Write your answers on the paper and well total when finished. Okay, um, Pacey? Why dont you start?"

"Alrighty" Pacey said reluctantly. "Have you ever been intimately aroused by a relative? So its a southern test, huh?"

Thirty minutes later, Joey read the last question:

"Have you ever been in love? If so, how many times? Give yourself a point of purity for each time."

Dawson watched her carefully as she blushed.

"Okay, lets score em up!" Andie said, not noticing the two. "Everybody ready?"

Joey got up and left. Dawson followed.

"Not now, Dawson."

"I saw the look on your face as you read that question."

"Its not what you think, okay? Just just let it be, Dawson"

As she left, Dawson turned around and saw Dina in the doorway.

"Dawson, right? Dina Wolfe here, in case you dont remember."

"Dina, do you know where the coffee is?"

"Yeah, drip or instant?"

"Um, drip."

"Appropiate. Tough room."

"With me, always."

"So, care to fill me in on the details of your little love affair?"

"Id rather not discuss it, actually, thanks."

"Youre right, Dawson. Why talk? People like you and me, we can say everything with a look."

Dawson frowned but said nothing.

--

"And the totals are as follows: Chris clocked in with the least pure score of 66, Jen is a close second with 69, Joey and Dawson bring up the scale with a matching level of 83, and I round us up with 92. Wait a second, were missing someone here"

Pacey showed his paper: "Its right here"

"Why didnt you turn it in?"

"Didnt really want to."

"Hand it over."

"You dog!" Chris exclaimed. "This wouldnt have anything to do with question 16, would it?"

"I dont get it" Andie said, confused.

"Yeah, we blew right past it, but I think we should read it again out loud. What do you say, Pace?"

"Chris" Pacey bit his lower lip.

"Come on. Stop it. Im dying to know. Whatd you put in for 16, Witter? Lets just put an old rumour to rest right now."

"Is there anything redeeming about you other than your house?"

"Ouch, that hurts" Chris feigned pain.

"Okay, will someone please tell me what you guys are talking about?" No-one answered. Everyone looked just as confused as her. "Okay, Ill look it up myself. 16: Have you ever had sex with someone twice your age? Huh? Its a joke, right?"

Pacey bit his lip again.

"Well its true after all" Chris smiled triumphantly. "Witter laid the pipe with Miss Jacobs. I dont know whether to congratulate you or fall off my chair."

"Miss Jacobs?!" Joey rose in a surprised shout. Her strong reaction was soon followed by Andies:

"Pacey you said you were embarrassingly pure those were your words, right?!"

"This is none of anyones business, okay? My purity is my own thing and only my own."

Pacey rose and left the room angrily. Joey and Andie remained dumbfolded, while Chris laughed quietly.

--

Jen walked in on Joey in the guestroom:

"God, I cant believe this place. Theve got brand new swimsuits just for visitors. Nice digs. Whats the matter, Jo? Youre not going to give in to a little hot tub temptation?"

"Im just going to study, thanks."

"You know, Im really sorry about you and Dawson and I know you may not believe it."

"You know, youre right, I dont."

"Thanks, Joey. Just when I thought we were starting to get along, you make sure to prove otherwise."

"Thats me. Always up to proving other people wrong."

"You know, I used to think that it was our mutual feelings for Dawson that kept us apart. I never really considered the fact that maybe you were just a bitch.'

"Look, Jen, I didnt mean to be so harsh. God, I am so sick of talking all the time. I just want to follow my feelings and not discuss it. We run it into the ground and dont you just want to have something left to just experience?"

"As much as anyone"

"I just wanna live, Jen, but everyone just wants to talk. And then... and then you find out something and you realize that that no matter what you want it still depends on the others"

Jen frowned.

"I uh... I wish I could say something"

"There's nothing to say" Joey left towards the garden.

As she walked out she bumped into Pacey.

"Oh, hi, Jo" he tried to get in but Joey stopped him.

"Why didnt you tell me?"

"What?"

"Why didnt you tell me about miss Jacobs?! I mean, I heard the rumour but I never thought it would be true!"

"So what?"

Joey said nothing.

"So what, Jo?!"

"Were old friends we... I should know" Joey muttered.

"You and me?! Jo, were sparring partners! We hate each other!"

"No we dont!" Joey replied instantly. "Or I think we dont... do you?" she looked at him unsurely.

Pacey gasped at her reaction.

"No, I dont he said softly. I dont hate you, Jo I..." He lowered his eyes. "I dont hate you."

Joey smiled brightly:

"I dont hate you either, Pace"

They hugged each other, not noticing the two people in the darkness of the house watching the whole scene. One of them stayed in wonder while the other turned back to get inside.

"So" Joey got out of the hug. "You mind if I ask why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why? Did you love her?"

"It didnt go as far as love but I wasnt indifferent... just that she helped a lot my wounded ego" Pacey blushed and sat on the edge of the sidewalk. Joey sat next to him.

"Wounded ego?"

"Jo, you know me... Im a walking joke! A beautiful older woman takes interest in me... how can I say no?"

"Pacey, youre not a joke"

"Oh come on, Jo, you yourself said..."

"Forget what I said. We spar a lot, and we say a lot of things but in the end we dont mean it, do we?"

Pacey smiled and took her hand.

"No, we dont."

"See? Youre no joke, Pacey. And you shouldnt think so little of yourself"

"I cant help it"

"Pacey, you are a great man. And you have some great friends. And there are girls who like you, like Andie"

"Andie is a control freak. I tried to like her, I did, but I cant. I cant like her just because she likes me"

"No-ones asking you to... Im sure there are other girls out there who like you they just arent as obvious"

"You think?" Pacey smiled again and Joey nodded.

"Im sure of it"

--

"Psst! Gorgeous!" A small voice interrupted Dawsons walk.

"What? Do you hide in the vents?"

"So you dated both of them, huh?"

"You certainly do your research."

"Which ones the one? On your test, you put youd only been in love once. Im dying to know. Is it Cameron Diaz or Julia Roberts?"

"How did you?"

"Its called an answer sheet" Dina pointed the piece of paper in her hand.

"Give me that!"

"Wait, not so fast... I have one you want much more"

"Joeys?"

"She puts little smiley faces on her os. Kinda makes me wanna puke."

"Let me see it."

"Not so fast, this toll has a fee."

"Okay, what?"

Dina puckered up.

"Youve got to be kidding me. Thats not going to happen."

"I think youll find her last answer sheet interesting. Seems while youve only been in love once, according to you know what, shes been in love twice..."

Dawson lowered his eyes and sighed.

--


	6. Chapter 6

Pacey was very bored in the counsellor's office. He had no idea why he was called but the truth was that it wasn't very hard to realize that it had something to do with his 'stellar' academic achievements. But he wasn't going to bother with that. School was not really for him, he was not made to have stellar academic achievements. He was meant to pump gas for the rest of his life. Why bother with school?

"Well, Pacey, grade point average 1.7, currently failing biology, and US History, extracurricular interests, none, tendency to be disruptive in class, has difficulty with tests requiring a No.2 pencil, let's see here, career aptitude tests, well I didn't realize it was possible to fail an aptitude test. This shows that you have absolutely zero career objectives. Congratulations. Most people with your academic record can't walk upright."

Pacey sighed. Great. Some more failures. Why were they even bothering? Didn't they know that there was no hope for him?

" What are my options?" He asked half-heartedly.

"Summer school, followed by a return engagement in your sophomore year, and if by some miracle you make it to graduation, a life of leisure. Until welfare kicks in that is."

Pacey raised his eyebrows cynically.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Pacey."

Wasn't that something he was used to hearing! When would people stop expecting so much from him?

--------------------------

As Joey was slowly heading for her class she heard Dawson's voice:

" We won, you and me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Boston Film Festival. We won the Juror's prize for the best short film in the Junior division!"

Joey's eyes opened wide:

" Oh my God!!!!"

"Listen to this, The clever send up of the horror genre shows a profound understanding of the traditional Hollywood fascinations and turns them upside down in an entirely refreshing and entertaining way.."

Joey beamed.

"...writer and director, Dawson Leery, and producer, Joey Potter, have been allotted a budget of $2500 towards their next project." Dawson showed Joey the cheque: "This is a check for 2500$ to finance our next movie. We've already been pre-accepted in their Winter Workshop."

"...we...?"

" Yeah! I mean, I know, I understand that we are broken up and no longer a couple, and i totally respect that, but we are still Dawson and Joey, best buds, the way we were before, right?"

Joey nodded:

"Are you sure you're OK with us working together again, Dawson?"

"Are you kidding?! Joey, you're my best friend! No matter what else changes, this will never change... I have accepted that we are meant to be nothing else but friends... and in conformation with our friendly relationship, I believe we make a great team... I mean, look, the last time we made a team we won 2500$!"

Joey smiled happily.

" OK, Dawson. What is our next movie about?"

" I don't know, I haven't made up my mind yet. But I'll write something and it'll be better than the last one, I promise"

" OK, you do that and let me know" Joey laughed." I have to get to class now, see you later."

"You too. And... Joey?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad we're best buds again"

"Me too, Dawson."

As she headed for the class, Joey bumped into Jack.

"Hey... Joey..."

"Heya... Jack..." Joey mocked him, wondering what was going on. He had been acting strange for a while. "How's it hanging?"

"Good... good... pretty good... I... uhm... I was wondering if I could..."

"Jack, you're acting weird."

"I want to ask Jen out."

"Jen? Jen Lindley?"

"Yes..."

"And why are you telling me? I'm not exactly her best friend or anything..."

"I don't know, you're the only person I could think of talking to... you know... that knows her at all..."

"Last I heard, Jen was hanging out a lot with Chris Wolfe."

"I know. I know that, and I suppose i shouldn't hope she'd ever want to go out with me... I mean... right?"

"I don't know, Jack. I really don't know much about the way Jen thinks. You should ask Jen. What do you have to lose?"

"I don't know... it's just that... she was so much fun at the dance... I had an amazing time... and..."

"Jack, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I know.... sorry... I'll just... go ahead and ask."

"You do that... Jack, i really have to get to class."

"Right."

-------

"...and then he tells me I have no future that does not involve the fast-food industry." Pacey complained to his friends at lunch.

"And he's called a guidance counsellor" Andie remarked with venom.

"Yeah, amongst other things."

"Just because a student doesn't fit into some cookie-cutter mold that the public school system deems acceptable they're ready to write 'em off. I mean, Einstein failed second grade and not because he was stupid but because he was bored. And the incompetency of an inferior public school system failed to recognize it. You know, they'd rather just dismiss someone who's in obvious need of some guidance, rather than reach out to him. I mean, if someone along the way had just taken two seconds to notice, to care, they would have noticed that you need to be rescued not ridiculed." Andie got carried away as all the people around them turned to watch her rant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Andie McPhee", Pacey said to mask his embarrassment as the other people clapped.

"Well, you have to mobilize yourself and prove him wrong." Dawson said decisively.

"Yeah, like I could ever..."

" Work hard and you'll do it."

" It's not that simple."

"If you need help, Pace, you can always ask..." Joey suggested, timidly.

"Help?"

"I could... tutor you..."

Pacey frowned:

"You think that would help?"

"I could also tutor you..." Andie tried to say.

"Of course it would help, Pace. All you have to do is make a little effort. We could all help you." Dawson suggested.

"Well... I suppose..."

Jen sat at their table:

"Hey guys, how's it hanging?"

"Dawson won a prize for his movie and I'm failing the sophomore year" Pacey said in one breath.

Jen looked at both of them, confused:

"I'm not sure if I should smile or frown here, help me out."

"You can smile. My failing is a surprise to no-one, so you might as well enjoy your success as a leading lady."

Joey took Pacey's hand over the table:

"You're not failing anything. Not if I can help it."

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"I mean... she blushed and let go of his hand. We'll all help you and you'll pass. We'll make sure of that. That's what friends are for."

"Ooookay..."

Chris Wolfe sat next to Jen:

"Lindley."

"Heya, Chris."

"Hey everyone."

The others just nodded. Chris turned back to Jen:

"So, listen, I've got to confess. I am on a mission. Todd, here, is having a p-a-r-ty tonight." He showed to a guy who was just sitting behind him.

"Well, great, you know you can sign me up."

"Excellent, see you there. He got up and left."

"So, what's the deal with him?" Dawson couldn't help but ask.

"We've just been hanging out. What?"

"Errr..."

"You could come too tonight... In fact, everyone here could join me..."

"I don't think so", Dawson said. "I was thinking of writing up a new script tonight."

"I have to study for the test paper next week". Andie said.

" *We* have to study too" Joey looked pointedly at Pacey who just nodded with a smirk.

"I could come..." Jack offered.

Jen smiled widely at him:

"Of course you could!"

"Jack, you have a test next week too... "Andie pointed out.

"I can study some other time. I haven't been to a party in a while..."

"It's a deal." Jen winked and Jack blushed.

---------

Pacey knocked at the Potter residence door. He couldn't understand why, but for some reason he felt very weird about the whole situation. He was not used to the supportive Joey. Sure, they were friends, and they had gotten along well on occasion, but this was definitely something new.

Joey opened the door and looked at him unsurely:

"Heya, Pace."

"Potter." He replied in the same insecure tone.

They stood and looked at each other for a few long seconds.

"Can I... uhm... get in?"

"Yeah... sure..." Joey laughed nervously. What was happening to her?

"Are you OK? I could come back another time, you know..." he said while entering.

"Are you trying to bail out on the study session?"

"Me? Nah... Why would I?" Pacey went back to his usual bravado: "You know me, I'm Mr. Stud... ious..."

"Very funny, Jailbait. Now come and prove it. I will tutor you in History today." Joey headed for the centre of the living room where she had placed the text books, a pen and a few pieces of paper.

"Wow, you did all this for me?" Pacey asked in mock-surprise, although the surprise part was actually genuine.

"As it happens, I have a history test coming soon, and I thought, since you're so equally bad on all subjects, it would do me a good as much as you."

"You wound me, Potter."

"Well, good, then, I was afraid this day would go by without it."

Pacey smiled and sat down next to her.

----------

"So... first Tudor king?"

"Henry..."

"Which one...?"

"There were more?!" Pacey sighed exasperated.

"Yes, England counted eight Henry kings."

"Oh, dear God! I need to take a break."

"Pacey, we just took one fifteen minutes ago."

"Don't you understand? My brain is close to a short-circuit! I demand a break!"

"No"

"Wench"

"Retard"

---------

"Who was the last Tudor monarch?"

"Elisabeth..."

"Which one...?"

Pacey looked around unsurely:

"The first...?"

"Exactly! Good job!"

"Thank you. Do I get a cookie?"

"I don't think we have any left... You ate them all..."

"What do you mean no cookies left? How are you going to stimulate me into studying further?"

"By pointing out that you don't want to do summer school...?"

"Of course I don't want to do summer school! Summer school is for morons."

"I know that, and in order to avoid others find out that you're one of them, you might want to study this."

"Hey, I take offence in that!"

"Well you could always prove me wrong by showing off your vast knowledge of the Tudor dynasty..."

Pacey sighed.

"Control freak."

"Shut up and read."

-----------

"Potter, it's close to 10 PM. We have been studying for three hours already. I can name all the Tudor monarchs, the years they reigned and some of their accomplishments... What more do you want?"

"I suppose..." Joey rose. "I swear, you are the most childish and annoying person I've ever studied with she sighed."

"Right back atcha, Potter..." Pacey rose too as Bessie came in.

"Pacey... this is a surprise..." she said smiling.

"Yeah, well, get used to it. Your sister has offered to introduce me into the world of the studious."

Bessie chuckled:

"That'll be the day... I hope you're not leaving on my account."

"No, but we've been studying for three hours and that's about as much as I can take. Plus, I have to pass by the store before getting home."

"Which reminds me, Jo, please go to the store and get some milk... We've ran out and you know we can't have a proper breakfast without it."

"Sure." Joey turned to Pacey: "Let's go."

"Night Bessie."

"Night Pacey."

They walked out and Pacey headed for the car.

"You have to be kidding me. You're not actually thinking I'm going to climb into that."

"Jesus, Potter, stop whining and get in there!"

"Not if I want to live another day I won't!"

"You've survived the previous times, why not now?"

Joey muttered and got in.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You know I'm not that bad of a driver" Pacey said and started the car with a loud noise.

"You think?"

-------------

As they entered the store they spotted Andie talking to a store employee. They looked at each other and frowned.

"What do you think is happening?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, let's find out." Pacey said and they headed towards Andie.

"Let's go home, Mom." They heard her say and turned to see a middle aged woman looking dumbly at the shelves.

"I can't. I'm sorry, honey. I can't go home. I'm sorry, honey."

"Please, let's just go home, okay?"

"No, I can't."

"Mom, stop it. Please"

"It's all over. It's all gone..."

Andie was nearing tears.

" Andie...? What's going on?"

"Pacey...! Joey!!! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to buy some stuff... What are you doing?"

"Nothing..." Andie sighed exasperated and turned to her mother: "Mom, for God's sake, you're making me look bad! Let's go home!"

"Hello, mrs. McPhee..." Pacey greeted.

She looked at him confused:

"Do I know you?"

" I'm Pacey Witter, I'm a friend of your daughter's... How do you do..." He took her hand and shook it.

"Hello, Pacey, nice to meet you..."

"How are you doing? Grocery shopping?"

"I don't know..." Andie's mother kept her confused look. "I don't know..."

"Don't worry about it. I have to pick some groceries. You could help me pick them out..." He looked around: "Look, they've got marshmallows! It's a food group all in its own!"

"You don't want that. I have some turkey and roast beef in the fridge."

"You know, that sounds to me like a triple-decker club sandwich. Will you make me a sandwich, Mrs. McPhee?"

"Pacey, what are you doing?!" Andie whispered loudly.

"Yes, I can make you a sandwich."

"Excellent. You, Mrs. McPhee are my saviour. Come on."

He took her by the hand and led her towards the exit. Joey and Andie followed dumb folded.

"OK, Pacey, that is enough, I'll take her home now." Andie took over after Pacey had placed her mother in her car.

"OK..."

After Andie left, Joey looked at him confused:

"What was that?"

"I don't know... Let's go shopping... I believe that's what we were here for."

----------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

As Joey was walking towards her high school, she could hear the perky voice of Andie McPhee shouting:

"Hey Joey! I was hoping I'd see you today. I mean, I see you every day but this is different."

"It's 7 AM. Slow down."

"Okay, well, let me explain. Last night I had a hard time sleeping which is really strange for me because usually I'm out like a light, but anyways, I was laying there and all of a sudden I had this epiphany. I know this is going to sound really strange, but it involved you."

"It's kind of early in the day for epiphanies, Andie, but thanks for sharing."

"Let me explain, this is important. Student council elections are right around the corner and I was thinking I could make a lot of positive changes as sophomore class president."

"And..."

"And a really great presidential candidate needs a really great running mate. That would be you."

Joey choked.

"No way. Forget about it, Andie. I don't do student government."

"No, no, no, Joey. I checked your GPA and you're in the top 3% of the class. You have a responsibility to let the academically less fortunate benefit from your wisdom."

"Maybe you haven't heard it, Andie, but I'm not exactly Miss Congeniality of Capeside, okay? And adding my name to your ticket would only assure you a loss. And everybody knows my sort-of family history, okay?"

"Look, in the high school chronological chart, it's ancient history. And your average teenage student has an attention span of just under 2 seconds. You've got a clean slate, Joey, so will you at least think about it?"

Joey sighed as they entered the high school.

"Look, Andie, I'm flattered, but I'd only screw up your chances. I gotta go." Joey said with a sceptical face as she turned towards her locker.

"Hey Potter! Isn't this a lovely morning?" Pacey's cheerful voice stopped her.

Joey faked a smile at him and then returned to her sour face.

"It would be, except *someone* whose name shall not be named in fear of dreadful consequences has kept me till late last night because he couldn't understand basic human anatomy!"

"Oh I could understand, alright, but I couldn't believe they would teach us innocent kids such stuff at this young age."

Joey raised a brow.

"I'd comment on that but then i might give you the impression that I gossip..."

Just as Pacey was opening his mouth to reply, Chris Wolfe came and handed them a flier:

"Hey man, vote for Chris and Abby on election day."

"Wherever you go, Pacey, the slacker vote follows" Abby said while passing through.

"And once again, Abby, your natural, irrepressible charm shines its way through."

Abby chuckled and moved on.

"Fabulous. James Bond and Prissy Galore are going to rule our class."

"Not necessarily" Andie said.

"Who's going to beat them?"

"Me"

Pacey laughed.

"Yeah, right."

"No, I'm serious, Pacey."

"What sane person would want to spend their time on school politics?"

"School politics look great on college applications."

"Who's your running mate going to be?"

Joey bit her lip. Andie threw her a look and then turned back to Pacey:

"Still working on that one, but I was thinking you'd want to be my campaign manager."

"Me?"

"Yep."

"Why would I want to do that? I'm a busy person, you know."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. I'm sure you'll be able to squeeze some poster printing in your busy schedule."

"Maybe, but again... why would I?"

Andie looked at Joey again, who frowned.

"Trust me, you're gonna do it."

---

Another tiring afternoon at the Ice House... More tiring for the lack of customers than anything else.

:I'm telling you, Joey, I'm worried about her."

"Then do something, tell her something, I don't know... Maybe if she knew that you liked her..."

"She's...!" Jack suddenly turned towards the door to see Abby and Chris walking in. He lowered his voice: "She's sleeping with that bastard, for god's sake. And she doesn't even like him!"

"Well, that's Jen for you"

"No, she's not like that. She's very funny and sweet and..."

Joey rolled her eyes.

"She might be all that but she's no virgin Mary. Did I tell you what she was like in New York?"

"You don't know what she was like in New York, you weren't there at the time to see her, were you?"

"It's common knowledge!"

"How do you like being judged, Joey?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You're judging, Joey... Judging something you know nothing about... because she used to go out with your ex-boyfriend... gee, that's mature"

Joey opened her mouth to speak, but realized that she had no idea why she didn't like Jen.

"EXCUSE ME!" Abby's annoying voice broke the silence. "Could we get a couple of menus over here, please?"

Joey went to their table and handed them two menus without even looking at them.

"Preferably not yesterday's special rotting on them"

Joey exchanged the menus, biting back a reply.

"Why'd you bring me to this dive?" Chris asked Abby.

"Because we need to talk strategy in private and you can always count on this place to be deserted. The service here is even worse than the food."

Joey returned to the bar, sitting next to Jack.

"So, you're content with letting those two representing your class?" He whispered.

"They're not the only ones running, Jack."

"Oh please! Kenny Reily?! That guy has no chance! Where's your sense of civic duty?"

Joey shrugged:

"I don't know, I've just never been the type to... you know... get involved in school activities."

"Well you weren't into art until recently... things can change..."

"Yeah, but student government is a huge leap, Jack, I mean, putting yourself out there for public scrutiny..."

"Yeah, but you should run, Joey... Andie needs you!"

Although they were whispering, their words could be heard to Abby and Chris' table. The two suddenly became very interested in Joey and Jack's conversation and started listening carefully.

"You know, she's new here" Jack continued, "and it will be hard for her to get votes, but you… You have this amazing girl-next-door quality. This is your chance to make a difference. For your talents to rise to the occasion. Don't limit yourself, Joey. You're a born leader."

Joey blushed.

"Yeah, more like a born loser." Abby suddenly said. "You actually think that you have a chance running against me? Get real. You throw the trash out, you don't vote it in."

"Back off, Abby."

"The truth hurts? Well, if you want to embarrass yourself and your entire family even further than nature intended then by all means, throw your amazing girl-next-door qualities into the ring. Hey, what's another disappointment in an already meagre depressing existence?"

Joey took the pitcher of water she was holding and spilled it on Abby.

"You're dead!" Abby shouted and went out, followed by an amused Chris. Joey turned to Jack:

"Tell Andie I'm in."

---

"You know, on this book I picked up on the Clinton campaign, they said these things tend to get ugly. So we're going to have to start playing hard..."

"Pacey!" Andie smiled in surprise.

"What?"

"You've done research!"

"Yeah well, Potter here is a bad influence on me."

Joey blushed. Andie faked a smile and went back to politics:

"You know, I want this campaign to take a high road. I still think that a candidate's virtue and integrity is normal and to be expected and not just some character perk or bonus. I mean, my goal is to make government good and safe again."

"Did you get a glimpse at Chris and Abby's smear campaign? This is exactly what I was worried about!" Joey said.

"Why? We'll just hit them harder! There's a whole chapter in my book on mud slinging."

"No, we are not stooping to their lows! Government is all about balance and order." Andie said decisively. "We can not let their petty ways get to us!"

"Don't you think we should at least fight back?" Joey said shyly.

"And let Chris and Abby and the whole school know that we respond in an emotionally knee-jerk fashion? What kind of message does that send to our voting constituents?"

"Yeah but I think we should at least stand up for ourselves... I mean..."

"Look Joey, I know they got you, but let's not let them get the best of us. I mean, those were just words. They carry no weight whatsoever. Now let's just look at our debate issues and figure out our game plan. Winning will be our best revenge."

---

After hours of debates, Joey felt like she had achieved nothing. She felt like she was talking and no-one was paying attention. The students were all sitting in their chairs, with no reactions. So tiresome. How could she get herself into this?

"It all comes down to one simple question. Who do you want to run your class? Us... the geeks... or Little Miss Perky and the Convict's Daughter. "Abby suddenly said.

"That is not a relevant issue, Abby." Andie calmly replied.

"You would say that since no one here knows your background. Just to bring everyone up to speed on an issue that is relevant, Andie McPhee, your perspective president, has a mother who's about....one shock treatment away from a permanent residence in the looney bin!"

One long pause until Joey managed to find her words:

"You know, for once Abby let's stick to the issues. Andie's personal life has no bearing on her ability to handle the job as sophomore class president."

"Uh, whatever. We have hard evidence that Andie's mother was responsible for the death of her older brother in a car crash less than a year ago. The fact of the matter is mommy McPhee is a wacked out nut and we all know that mental illness is hereditary so you do the math."

"Abby, that's quite enough." The counsellor finally decided to step in.

"Hey I was just trying to ascertain the truth for the safety of my fellow students. Andie..."

Andie was just sitting there, in the middle of the stage looking dumb folded. When she became aware of people looking at her she blinked as to stop the tears and ran. The whole class remained speechless.

---

Jack managed to bring Andie back right in time for the general radio speech. She seemed okay, but by the time she had to speak she lost it again and ran. Abby giggled:

"Gosh, I hope it wasn't something I said. It was all in the name of good ol' fashioned politics."

Joey sighed and got out.

"Right." Chris said. "I'm gonna go kiss some babes."

"It's babies, you idiot."

"My way's much more fun." he winked and left too, leaving Abby with Pacey.

"Abby...so what's the deal here? Why are you slumming as vice-president for that guy when you are so obviously the brains behind this campaign?" He said, discreetly turning the mic on.

"I'll let you in on a little secret there, sport. I'm just using that walking penis for his popularity and ultimately, I'll destroy him. Just like I destroyed your little girlfriend. It's just so easy. And victory's so much sweeter when you have to walk on other people to get it. I'm going to rule this school. And you and all those other halfwits are too stupid to stop me."

"Yeah, you're probably right, I mean, I'm so stupid that I didn't know that when I pressed this button on this little thing that your annoying nasal whine was broadcast over this entire school. Oh no, wait a minute, that's exactly what I meant to do, sorry! My bad." Pacey chuckled and left Abby alone.

---

"Hey Pacey."

"You okay?"

"You should be asking Andie that, Pacey. I haven't heard anything about me that I haven't heard before."

"Yeah well, I'm here so I'm asking you. I'm sure you must have had some hope in this."

"Nope. None whatsoever. I mean, who would vote for the Potter girl in school government?" Joey said biting her lips.

"You know, Potter, you might not like me much but I can be a pretty good shoulder to cry on."

Joey smiled.

"Yeah, anything to get you out of maths studying, right?"

"You know me too well, Potter."

"Like that's hard. Knowing those snails you killed was hard... er..." Joey suddenly blushed remembering their snail hunting expedition. Pacey smiled vaguely and then chuckled:

"Right..."

"Right..." she half-smiled. "I didn't get the chance to thank you for what you did with Abby..."

"It was my pleasure, Joey... any chance to place Abby against the wall..." he winked.

"Right..."

"So... um... maths or shoulder to cry on?"

Joey finally dared to look him in the eye and felt her knees weak. 'What's happening to me?!' she couldn't help thinking.

"Potter?"

"Let me get that book."

"It's... uhm... on the table... right?" Pacey showed the book she had already prepared.

"Right, how silly of me." Joey breathed in. "Come on, retard, let's put some brains into you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Joey"

"Hey Dawson"

"Movie auditions", he said showing her some fliers he was holding. "I finished my script a couple of days ago."

"Congratulations! I'm having art class", she said pointing to her drawing. Dawson looked at it:

"I see you've graduated from fruit bowls."

Joey blushed.

"We're doing life-sketching... nude models..." she blushed some more. "So... we're supposed to see the human form, a mass of lines and shadows... "

"Really?"

"I'm working on it."

"And he does poses for you?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you find that uncomfortable? Just sitting in a room with some guy completely in the buff right in front of you?"

"No..."

"Does he... like... talk? Or anything?"

"Oh, yeah. He sings, he tells jokes, does a little softshoe. No, he doesn't talk, Dawson. He's a model. He sits there. He just takes breaks every now and then..."

" And little Joey Potter doesn't blush?"

"No" Joey avoided Dawson's pointed look, although she couldn't hide the soft red that was marking her cheeks.

"Not even a little?"

"Maybe a little..." she smirked. Dawson grinned:

"Just a little?"

"Joey glared at him:"

"Ok, I've broken twelve pencils! Happy?"

" They both laughed."

"...but it's getting better..." Joey continued. "You'd be surprised, Dawson. I'm not little Joey Potter anymore."

"No you're certainly not", he patted her shoulder. "...and since you're such a grown-up and all ready to handle new responsibilities... how about doing your job as my supposed co-producer and help me hand out these fliers..."

"I can't... I'll be late for class..." Joey sighed. "You mind if we postpone it for the next break? Art class requires some preparations..."

"Well... ok... I suppose next break is as good as any..." Dawson sighed as Andie just greeted them:

"Good for what?"

"I'm trying to cast some people for my new movie... I finished the script a couple of days ago..."

"Cool! Would you like some help? I'm always up for some new extra-curricular activities!" Andie beamed. Dawson looked at her strangely:

" For now i just have to hand out these fliers to as many people..."

"Sure... do I get to be on the producers' list for that?"

"I suppose..." Dawson seemed confused as Joey chuckled to herself.

"I'm in."

----

Joey sat in the courtyard trying to do the final touches the teacher had recommended.

"Wow!" Jack's voice surprised her from behind. She quickly covered the drawing.

"Don't look!"

"Come on, I've seen a naked guy before, Joey..."

"Yeah, but not drawn with the talent of a second grader, trust me..."

"Come on..." he looked at her and seeing that she won't uncover the drawing: "Let me see it!" He took her hands in his and tried to get them off the drawing.

"Nooo..." Joey tried to fight him but he was much too strong. Jack looked at the drawing.

"Wow. It's a good use of light and dark, especially around the side. I mean, it's very dramatic. Shading is excellent."

"Really?" Joey blushed.

"Yeah. Lines are strong. Uh, everything seems to be in... proportion. You did a really nice job..." he said and while trying to point out something on the drawing, Jack spilled his milkshake on the drawing.

"Oh God! Oh God! I'm sorry, Joey! I'm sorry! I'm so... sorry!!"

"I gotta go." Joey said, almost in tears, as she gathered up her things and left. Jack followed her.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry! Look, can I do anything? What?"

"There's nothing you can do, Jack. It's due on Thursday. I'm already the youngest and least experimented in the class and now I'm going to show up with an incomplete assignment."

"Can you redraw it?"

"Not from memory!" Joey said, frustrated. "I mean, this is a nude man, Jack! I can't just recall it from thin air! The pose, the composition, the light, the shadows... You can't just recreate that!"

Jack blushed and then reluctantly said:

"Let me pose for you."

"What?!!"

"Yeah, no, I'm serious. Let me pose for you. No big deal."

"You want to pose for me... naked..."

"Well... I ruined it... I should at least give you the chance..."

"Let me think about that..." Joey adopted a pensive look. "NO!"

"Afraid of seeing me naked?"

"Ah, the prude Joey tactic. Clever, but no."

"What is it then? I'm just a friend helping out another friend..."

Joey looked around confused:

"Well the male form is just a male form..."

"Good, that's settled... I'll come by your house around 7?"

"Ok..."

"See you then."

---

"Hey Jack!" Pacey came fast from behind. "I'm bored. Let's do something manly together."

"Something manly?"

"Yeah, I don't know... pick up women in a sleazy bar. Play some pool... watch some football... something."

"Aren't you supposed to study?"

"Yeah well, I will, as soon as I get home, but actually I realized that I have been studying a lot lately and I need a break... and I think I can squeeze one in tonight..."

"I can't tonight... sorry. Try Dawson."

"Dawson's busy with his movie... What are you doing?"

"I promised Joey I'd help her out with something..."

"What?"

Jack blushed.

"I ruined her drawing and I promised I'd help her draw a new one... She has to do... a portrait..."

Pacey frowned: "That sounds... interesting..."

"Yeah, well, I ruined it... so now I'm paying..."

"I suppose..."

Just as they were getting out of the high school, the two boys bumped into Jen, with a happy look on her face:

"Hey, Jack!"

"Hey, Jen!"

"Remember at the party when we discussed going on an afternoon trip to Boston?"

"Uh... Yeah..."

"How about now?" she grinned and took out two bus tickets from her pocket. "The bus leaves in half an hour... We'd be back by midnight..."

"Midnight?" Jack's eyes went wide. "I can't... I have to..."

"Oh come on, you promised! Don't be a chicken! You can skip homework for a night..."

"It's not that..." Jack blushed. "Just that..."

Pacey looked at Jack and noticed that he wanted to go:

"Don't worry, Jack. I can help Joey on my own tonight, if you want to go..."

"Help Joey? With what?" Jen asked.

"Just some work around the house. We offered, but I think I'm man enough to handle it..."

"But Pacey..."

"Hey, I was bored anyway... it's ok..."

Jen winked at Pacey who threw her a confused look as she turned to Jack:

"You heard the man. He can handle it. Come on, we're gonna miss the bus."

"But... wait..."

Jen pulled him by the hand as Pacey was still wondering what that was all about.

"Bye Pacey! See you tomorrow!" He heard Jen's laugh as they were getting further and further away. Jack turned to him like trying to tell him something, but he was too far and Pacey couldn't hear a thing.

Oh well. He *was* bored... if that was the best entertainment he could find...

---

Joey was nervously preparing her setting as she heard the doorbell. Jack was early. Great.

'I'm not nervous. I mean, I've seen a naked man before...'

She went and opened the door only to see Pacey standing there:

"Pacey...? What... what are you doing here?"

"I'm filling in for Jack."

"You... what?" Joey's eyes opened wide.

"Jen convinced Jack into an impromptu trip to Boston, that they apparently had discussed before... and I saw that he wanted to go... so I offered to fill in for him..."

"Uhm...." Joey almost couldn't breathe. "Jack... told you what it's about?"

"Yeah. He ruined your drawing and was supposed to sit in for another one... so, as boring as that sounds, it can't be any more boring than another night in casa de Witter, so I decided it's better than nothing... so here I am..."

"Err..."

"Oh come on, Potter, he doesn't look that much better than me! And besides, you need that drawing, right?"

"Right..." Joey blushed. "Let's... uhm... let's go..."

They entered the living room.

"Bessie and Bodie are away, so as long as Alex doesn't whine too much, it should be ok..." she tried to even her breath.

"Ok... Where do I sit?"

Joey showed him the couch that had a towel on it.

"Is the towel part of the setting? Brilliant, Potter. Nothing I want to see more in a portrait than a towel."

Joey turned to him as she realized he had no idea what it was all about. As Pacey sat on the couch she tried to bring words to her lips but failed miserably.

"Uhm... Potter? You ok? You... look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah... err... see, Pace... the drawing... it's supposed to be... uhm.... nude..". she could feel herself turning violet. Pacey's eyes widened and then he laughed in disbelief:

"I'm sorry... I think I heard you say nude..."

"Uhm... yeah...."

"But doesn't that mean... uhm... naked?" He swallowed.

"Uhm... yeah..."

"You want to draw me naked?!!!!"

"Well..."

"But that would involve me sitting naked in front of you!"

"See..."

"I mean", Pacey tried to laugh it off, although he had trouble controlling his handshake, "I knew you wanted me, Potter, but to go to such extents..."

"Oh shut up, retard. It was not supposed to be you in the first place! Had I known you were going to show up, believe me, I never would have agreed to it!"

"I know you don't mean that."

"Oh, trust me, I do."

"Oh come on, I'm a pretty sight and you know it!"

"What?!"

"Remember snail expedition? I knew you peeked."

"I did no such thing!"

"No need to deny it, Potter, I saw you."

"Listen, Witter, you're starting to get off my nerves! Now either you take your clothes off or get out!" Joey screamed in frustration.

"Ok, ok... if you want it that bad..."

Joey bit her lips to help herself from manually slaughtering him.

---

Pacey came out shyly out of the bathroom, holding the towel around his waist.

"So... the couch?"

"Yeah", Joey said, nervously biting her lips. 'I can't believe this is happening'

Pacey sat on the couch, swallowing a large gulp. They both stared at their hands for a few seconds.

"So are you gonna take that towel off so that i could draw you?"

"You know... I was thinking of keeping it for a while... you know... to... not... catch a cold... or something..." Pacey blabbered.

"Pacey, it's supposed to be nude. I can't do a nude with a towel on."

"Right... I see... Well... in that case..."

He rose clumsily and started taking the towel off.

"You know what?" Joey suddenly said. "Leave it on. I'll do the top part first..."

"Ok..." Pacey breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down as Joey started drawing. After doing a few shaky lines she breathed in and out evenly, trying to control herself. 'This is Pacey! I've seen him naked before! Well... in kindergarten... but still...'

"You ok, Jo?" Pacey said, noticing her nervous appearance. As she was standing there in front of him looking at him he couldn't help himself thinking that he was almost completely naked, and that he was going to be completely naked... in front of a woman... 'Not a woman, Joey', he said to himself. But it wasn't working. He knew better than that, since he had been the first to notice the woman Joey. But he wasn't thinking about that. Other parts of him on the other hand, were much too aware of what was happening and Pacey dreaded the moment he was going to take the towel off.

Joey tried to draw a few more lines, without responding, but it was simply not coming out right.

"You know, Pacey... I can't do this... I just don't think it's a good idea... I mean, I tried to be an adult about this and not behave like little Joey Potter, but the truth is, you know, I'm really not that experienced with... uhm... a lot of things... and I really don't think I could handle seeing you naked right now, so if you could just get dressed and get home that would be..."

"What about your drawing?"

"I'll figure out some way to fudge it..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" she nervously screamed and hit the easel with her hands. In a reflex gesture, Pacey rose to catch it and dropped the towel.

As they both stared at the easel, then at each other, completely red and wide-eyed, Joey's heart started beating fast and she felt herself heating up. She couldn't help notice he was quite hot himself... and couldn't help wondering what was causing that. But this was Pacey. 'You don't think about stuff like that with Pacey.'

"Well..." he said, trying to help himself from not getting out of the house and jumping in the creek. "...I'm naked..."

"Yeah..." she managed to say.

"We might as well get it done now..."

"Yeah..."

"I mean, hell, we've seen each other naked before, right?"

"Right..."

Pacey lifted her easel and then sat on the couch.

----

They were both quiet the whole evening as Joey's hand got more sure of itself. She had to admit to herself it was coming out quite nice. It was not something one would expect little Joey Potter to do. And Pacey was a perfect model. He was quiet himself, he had a beautiful body... too beautiful... and yet he was Pacey...

She had been aware for awhile that he wasn't just Pacey anymore. She had been wondering for awhile, whether he was ever just Pacey. He was her enemy, her nemesis, her annoyance... her friend...

As he was getting dressed, Joey couldn't help looking at the drawing. It was much better than the one before. She almost didn't want to hand it in. She almost wanted to copy it, to keep it. She hadn't handed in the previous drawing of Pacey. That was also too good to just give away. What was it about Pacey that made him such a perfect model for a drawing?

As she was showing him out she wanted to tell him something. Anything. But words failed her. As he reached for the doorknob she felt her heart skip a beat. Something had to be said. Her hand covered his as she tried to stop him. He turned to look at her, surprised, still flushed from the previous experience. His blue eyes met hers and her knees went weak once more. He was way too close to her.

"Pacey..." she whispered. And then they kissed. She had no idea who kissed who, but their lips were touching and his hands were on her face and he pushed her against the wall as she was just letting herself melt. Her mind went blank.

The door opened and Bessie's voice brought her back to Earth: "Joey! Help me out... here..." Bessie stopped in shock.

Pacey looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he was freeing Joey. "Hi Bessie..." He swallowed. "Bye Bessie..." He ran out in a rush, almost bumping into Bodie who was carrying some packs inside.

"Joey?"

"What can I help you with?" Joey said, ignoring her.

---

Joey looked out the window and saw his figure on the dock. She wanted to go talk to him but couldn't. She used to be so good with words. But this time there were no words. Except the voices in her head, screaming. 'Damn it, I think I'm in love with Pacey Witter!'

Pacey stared at the water and watched the moon's reflection. 'What the hell was that?'


	9. Chapter 9

As she was entering high-school, Joey was trying very hard to go unnoticed. She knew she couldn't. All her friends were in her literature class and she knew it was going to go bad. For the first time ever, she was tempted to skip school.

"I hate you, Pacey." she inwardly cursed him. She had been up all night remembering the hottest kiss she ever experienced. And of all the people in the world that she had to share that with, it had to be him. Why couldn't she just stick to hating him? That was so easy...

She headed towards her locker, wishing that it hadn't been placed in such a central area. And that's when she bumped into Dawson.

"Dawson, hi..." she mumbled, feeling weird all of a sudden, knowing that he had been right all along about Pacey. Knowing that she had kissed Pacey the day before and that Dawson was, no doubt going to be affected by it.

" ...oh... Joey... uhm... hi..." he mumbled back and she noticed that, surprisingly, he was avoiding her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I'll just see you later..."

"Don't forget about the literature class!" Dawson's eyes turned wide.

"Right..."

Joey frowned at Dawson's weird behavior and resumed her way to the locker.

"Joey!" Jack came to her.

"Jack..." she started with a glare and fully intending to give him a lecture on keeping promises.

"I know I suck for not coming yesterday..."

"You do suck for not coming yesterday. Do you know how embarrassing that was for me? To have Pacey, of all people..." she lowered her voice and checked to see no-one was listening, "...pose naked for me?!"

"...he offered... and you two are good friends since diapers... I didn't think..."

"Me and Pacey are not friends. Sparring partners. Enemies. Foes. Sharing a common friend. But me and that... that... that... we're not friends." She breathed in strongly remembering his lips on hers.

"Why are you so upset? You two have been getting along great lately!"

"Me and Pacey do not get along! Get it?!" she raised her voice.

"Okay, okay, sorry... I promise... no more naked Pacey..." he whispered.

Joey licked her lips involuntary and Jack stopped and stared at her weirdly:

"Jo, what did happen?"

"Nothing. He posed and I drew... Nothing happened..."

"You're acting weird."

"I am not."

"You are blushing and acting weird."

"Jack, I am not acting weird!" she nervously brushed her fingers through her hair. Jack was just about to question her further, when Jen entered high-school. Their eyes locked and Jack blushed. As Jen passed Joey and Jack by, Joey said in a low voice:

"Talking about acting weird..."

"Don't even go there."

---

"So, we can conclude that film mysteries don't differ from literary ones, at all. The genre's still constructed in three sections: the setup... uhm, uhm..." Dawson threw a glance on his paper, "the testimonies and the classic day new morph... moth... errr..." Dawson threw a desperate look at the class but no-one was looking back except Joey who seemed pretty lost in her thoughts herself.

"Thank you, mr. Leery. I think we all got the picture." Mr. Peterson said.

"But... sir..."

"That will be all mr. Leery. You can go to your seat now so we can have time for one more..."

Dawson nodded and gulped as he headed for his seat. Joey couldn't help but wonder what his weird behavior was all about. It was so unlike him. Actually everyone was acting weird. She could understand Pacey's sudden fixation for his sheet in the seat in front of Jack's, but she could in no way understand Jack's blushing on her right, Jen's constant and nervous moving behind her and Andie's erratic desk-scratching in front of her. As Dawson headed for his seat, behind Jack, he rubbed his hands nervously.

Mr. Peterson's voice broke off her thoughts:

"Abby! What incredible insight do you bring to the mystery genre?"

"Actually, mr. Peterson, I don't have my project. You see, the most tragic thing occurred while I was working on it. Our family pet, a very temperamental schnauzer named Giggles, got underneath the bathroom sink and chewed up a whole box of chocolate-flavored laxatives that my dad sometimes needs. So anyways, Giggles ate the whole box and he bled to death, internally. Apparently, chocolate laxatives are toxic to dogs."

"It's a shame, Miss Morgan that you cannot find a more productive outlet for your creative lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Please, let's just stick to the fundamentals. The alphabet. The letter 'F'. If you don't turn in your project, I'll see it that you fail this course."

Just as Mr. Peterson finished his speech, the bell rang. He rose from his desk and added:

"Tomorrow we are hosting a book fair in the school cafeteria. I remind you, as literary scholars, your attendance is mandatory."

Everyone rose and rushed to the door. Chris Wolfe returned to his seat behind Jen to recover a forgotten book, when a piece of paper situated between Joey and Jack's desk caught his attention. He took it and read it in surprise.

---

Joey sat next to Dawson at the lunch table: "urgh, what a day!"

"I know..."

"So... what's new with you?"

"Nothing much... I added some changes to the script last night."

"Really? Why? I thought it was good enough..."

"Yes, it was, but last night I was... uhm... inspired, and I figured I could make it even better."

"Can I read?"

"Sure, you can come over after school to review it..." He smiled unsurely.

"I'd love to." She smiled back. "So what did you change...?" She asked but stopped as Pacey sat at their table in silence.

---

"If I had a gun, mr. Peterson would be dead. If I fail English, I have summer school hell!" Abby screamed in frustration.

"Did you kiss anyone last night?" Chris asked her. Abby turned to face him, surprised:

"Are you talking to me? Cause if you are, that's a Non Sequitur I'm choosing to ignore."

"Well someone's had some big kiss last night. I'm just trying to figure out who it is."

"What are you talking about?"

Chris handed her the note he found in the classroom:

"I want to talk to you about yesterday. The whole evening was amazing, but that kiss changed everything for us and for our friends. And I think we should take some time to think about it, before we do it again." Abby read out loud. Where did you find this?

"On the floor, in mr. Peterson's class."

"I don't recognize the handwriting. Did you see who dropped it?"

"No."

Abby looked at the note again and then grinned:

"This is it! This is what I'll do for Peterson! Instead of deconstructing some literary convention, I'll solve my own real-life mystery. It's original, it's creative, it's so Abby Morgan."

"And what's the mystery?"

"Who wrote the letter? Who had this life altering kiss?"

"Yeah, but there are 20 people in the class. It could be anyone."

"Well, let's try logic. Where did you find it?"

"It was two desks in front of me..."

"Who was sitting there at the class?"

"It was between Potter and McPhee..." Chris frowned. "You think it was them?"

"Could be... they do work together and I believe spend time together... Who knows what might have happened?"

"Yes, but Potter is going out with Leery."

"Not anymore, Wolfe. Aren't you up to date with the class gossip?"

" Only the really important one." Chris shrugged.

"Whatever. See, it couldn't have been Potter and Leery. It's just too predictable. And they've done it before. No-one would be surprised! See, this note also mentions the effect it would have on their friends! Meaning, someone else would probably not like the idea of this kiss... and the one who wrote it, knows that! Now let's think..."

"McPhee's been hanging out with Jen lately." Chris pondered. "Too much. She hasn't come to any of my parties this week... and I saw them in town yesterday..."

"Aha!" Abby grinned. "That is a possible couple! They hang out enough, I believe he has a crush on her and she is Dawson Leery's ex, which means that her getting involved with someone else might cause some trouble. Like it happened a few months ago with Cliff when filmboy followed her to their date! Great work, Chris!" Abby giggled.

Chris grinned: "I do my best. So you think it's them?"

"Well, let's think. After all they weren't the only one sitting in the area. If I remember correctly, he was sitting in front of Leery and behind Witter..."

"Yep."

"Now let's think of them. We've already excluded a Potter-Leery kiss on grounds of boringness... Who else could, let's say, Leery kiss?"

"Well... he did go out with Jen for a while... they're neighbors..."

"Good point. So Jen could have kissed either McPhee or Leery. Or even both, we know she's capable of that..." she grinned. "Now, let's see, would Jen's kissing of Leery affect anyone?"

"Potter... McPhee..."

"Yes, indeed... So a Leery-Lindley kiss would cause trouble and would be likely..."

"Yep."

Abby sat down at a table and started writing on a piece of paper. She wrote Jen's Jack's and Dawon's names and connected Jen to both of the boys. Chris sat down next to her.

"Now let's think of Witter. After all, he was in the area too... Anyone he could kiss?"

"The McPhee girl has been after him for a while..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was very clingy about him at my place, a few weeks ago."

"I see... and who would this kiss upset...?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know anyone rooting for Witter and McPhee's way too psycho to have guys knocking at her door..."

"Right so they could have kissed, but it wouldn't have affected anyone. And especially not someone in their own group, cause remember, the note is talking about friends..."

"Yep."

"Anyone else to kiss Witter?"

Chris laughed: "Not that I can think of"

"Okay, so we can rule him out for now. Now let's check out the girls."

"The girls?"

"Yes... on McPhee's left, there was Potter. Behind her was Jen, who was sitting in front of you... in front of Potter was the McPhee girl... they could have written the note too."

'True..." Chris scratched his cheek.

"We've already linked Jen to both Leery and McPhee. Now let's see Potter... As you mentioned before, a Potter-McPhee kiss is likely. They work together, they get along good. Not to mention she's Leery's ex, which means Leery would be upset..."

"But McPhee has a crush on Jen. It's obvious."

" True... but maybe he just slipped. And Jen would be another reason why this kiss were so frightening. He doesn't want her to know. I'd say, based on the effect it would cause and based on this note, that a Potter-McPhee kiss could have caused this..."

"I suppose..."

Abby wrote down Joey's name and linked her to Jack's.

"Anyone else Potter might have kissed..."

"Who would want to kiss her?" Chris chuckled

"Good point. How about the McPhee girl? She was sitting in front of her. Close enough to the spot."

"We've already discussed McPhee. She's a wacko."

"Right."

Abby looked at the piece of paper: "So, we have Jen with McPhee or Leery, Potter with McPhee and a highly unlikely Witter-McPhee... I do believe we got ourselves a mystery, mr. Wolfe."

Chris grinned again.

---

"So, how do we find out who's kissed who?" Chris asked Abby.

"Well, since we can't ask them directly, we'll just have to shake the tree a little bit. See what falls out... Here's Jen, a good chance to start."

"Hey you guys!"

"Watch", Abby whispered to Chris.

"Hey, I was wondering if you guys would like to audition for Dawson's film. He's..." Jen handed them a flier.

"Yeah, sure, but I actually wanted to talk to you... I mean, we haven't talked in a while and I was wondering how you're doing..."

"I'm doing great, that's nice of you to ask..." Jen frowned.

"See, you are doing great and it's so obvious..."

"It is?"

"Yes, Jen, you are absolutely glowing! And I am absolutely curious to know what brought on this change in your appearance..."

"Uhm..."

"A new love interest perhaps?" Abby smiled sweetly.

"Look, Abby..." Jen bit her lower lip. "I do not intend to be your newest gossip so find yourself something else to do."

"Oh come on, Jen, have some mercy on a poor girl who has no life..."

"Well, get one and get off mine...!" Jen nervously headed in the opposite direction.

"Smooth, Abby, real smooth."

"She's definitely hiding something..."

---

"Oh look, there's Witter."

"I thought we dismissed him from the list of possible suspects."

"I just wanna make sure..."

Abby headed towards Pacey's locker, taking out a sheet of paper and a pen.

"What's this?" Pacey looked at her, confused.

"I know you can read, Pacey. It's a petition."

"For what?"

"A school condom dispenser. I'm collecting signatures."

"You're too much, Abby", Pacey chuckled uncomfortably, but signed anyway.

"Teenagers, these days. We're just growing up so fast... Sex is everywhere. Like, you know... you and your teacher... and whoever the new girl in your life is..."

Pacey turned red:

"You know, tell me, Abby..." What would it take to make you a distant memory?

Abby smiled and took the paper.

---

"All I'm asking is your signature, a little John Hancock, and I'll be gone."

"The only thing I support is your execution." Jack glared at her.

"Careful Jack, some may take that caustic edge as a bi product of serious sexual repression. Speaking of which, how are things with Jen?"

"You have got to be kidding me." Jack turned his back. Abby followed him:

"Come on, I could give you some clues on how to get her... You know, she and I are great friends... All I need is some info..."

"Some gossip, you mean..."

"Hey, I help you, you help me..." Abby posed her sweet smile again.

"Go away."

---

"Hey Joey..." Abby approached her.

"Urgh, could this day get any worse? What do you want, Abby?"

"Kissing session gone bad?"

"What?!" Joey turned white.

"News travel fast in Capeside..." Abby smiled mysteriously and left.

---

"Dawson Leery... our very own filmmaker."

"Abby Morgan... our very own bitch."

"I just wanted to tell you I admire you for having the guts to put your life on paper like that. I know I couldn't do such a thing."

"Even if you did, you think anyone would care?"

"Well, I'm not as interesting as you... I mean Jen, Joey, and now..." she stopped short and put her hand on her mouth. "Oops..."

Dawson closed his locker door violently as Abby giggled away.

---

"Don't we have enough reading to do some school? They want us to start reading for pleasure?" Abby sat next to Chris at the book fair.

"Don't you look ample today!"

"Hands off! I don't want to catch any of your diseases."

"So... any new developments?"

"We'll find out the truth soon enough... You heard Dawson, yesterday, in class, between babbles: 'The secret to solving a mystery is gaging human behaviors.'"

"...actually i was otherwise engaged..."

"Nevermind. The idea is that if I make them think I know the answer, they will give it to me." She took out a few notes from her backpack and handed it to Chris: "Make sure these get into the right hands and be discreet about it."

---

"Uhm... Jo... How's it going?" Pacey sat uncomfortably next to her.

"Oh, now you're talking to me?"

"Look... I know it's weird..."

"Weird?! Weird? As in how weird? Weird as in you can't talk to me but you can talk to Abby Morgan?!" Joey whispered loudly between her gritted teeth.

"What? She just wanted..."

"You know what? Save it!" Joey moved to a different seat and Pacey sighed.

---

Joey entered the classroom and saw Jack seated in his desk:

"What are you doing here?"

"I got an invitation, taped to my locker, it says: 'Your presence is required in Mr. Peterson's class 7 pm. I have something very valuable that may belong to you.'"

"Yeah, I got the exact same invitation..." Joey half-smiled and sat down.

Andie entered:

"What are you two doing here?"

"Andie?"

Andie showed her invitation just as the door opened letting Jen in.

"Hey guys..."

"Let me guess, your presence is required in Mr. Peterson's class..." Joey looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes..." Jen frowned. and sat behind Joey.

Pacey and Dawson entered too.

"I see you all got mysterious summons too..." Pacey sighed and sat down next to Dawson. "Is this some sort of practical joke or what?"

"That's what I wanna know..." Jen pondered.

"You know, I have a bad feeling I know who is behind this..." Pacey said.

"Who?" Dawson asked.

Abby entered the room:

"Oh look! All my favorite people gathered together in one room and I forgot my camera!"

"I should have known..." Dawson said with a frustrated sigh.

Chris entered with a camcorder.

"Oh, no, I didn't!" Abby laughed.

"Okay, Abby, what devious scheme have you hatched up this time?" Jen sighed.

"All good things come to those who wait, but you've never been very good at postponing pleasure, have you?"

"Why did you bring us here, Abby? Take part in one of your satanic rituals?" Pacey asked.

"Actually, it's my mystery project. In my possession, I have a letter. A lost letter. That was written by one of you in this room to another one of you in this room. Stop me if you think you've heard this before: 'I want to talk to you about yesterday. The whole evening was amazing, but that kiss changed everything for us and for our friends. And I think we should take some time to think about it, before we do it again.'"

"You know, this is absurd, I am so out of here..." Joey stood up.

"Oh come on, Joey! Don't you want to stick around to see who the author of this letter is?"

Joey looked around unsurely and sat down.

"Now, this letter is going to have a major effect on all of you. As it says here, not only the two who kissed are involved, but also their friends, which probably have some interest in them. And that of course makes a very good classical story of triangles - who knows? - maybe even squares."

"Spare us the monologue, Abby."

"Could you just get to the point?"

"Who wrote the letter?"

There was a short silence until Abby answered.

"That's all you care about, isn't it? Fine! When the letter was first brought to my attention... my first instinct was... Joey and Jack. They've been hanging out together ever since he first showed up in town, but he's also hanging out with Jen... and of course, we have to think of ex-boyfriend Dawson... so, it would upset a lot of people and there's an opportunity. But then I remembered that Jack has a crush on Jen..." she looked pointedly at Jack who glared at her "...and realized he would never do that to her. He's way too boring to do two girls at a time... Joey's his mate which she seems to be with all the guys in her life..." that earned Abby a glare from Joey, "and Jen's the elusive girl he's trying to conquer. Which would lead me to think that maybe Jack and Jen are the couple in question..." Jen nervously arranged her dress ...but then I figured, it can't be. "See, even if Jen has a stalking ex-boyfriend..." Dawson fumed "...he's too hung up on his other ex to even consider her. And Jack has no-one to upset, unless of course, Joey had some hopes... but I don't think so... so it simply does not make sense, it wouldn't upset enough people hard enough..."

"You're sick and wrong..." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Is she? Chris turned to Jack. I mean, who would cry for you, McPhee?"

"Shut up, you moron! You couldn't hold a candle to him!" Jen rose.

"Oh, so you have the hots for him or something?" Chris looked at her defiantly.

"What is your problem?!"

"My problem is that I was enjoying your company and you're giving a lot of fun up for... for this..." he pointed at Jack who rose to get Chris, but was stopped in time by Dawson.

"Save it, man, he's not worth it."

"Oh, look, Dawson, you're becoming friends with Jack. I do believe this is the first time any of you talked to each other! Are you feeling guilty or something? After all, you are also a candidate for miss Lindley's kisses..."

"My conscience is clean, unlike yours, scumbag..."

"Really? It doesn't show very well in this little note you wrote!"

"I didn't write it!"

"Well then, enlighten me, mr. Leery..." Abby looked at him squirming: "Who did?"

As the silence was settling, Abby thought she was losing the battle and realized that, while Dawson was not entirely innocent, he was not guilty of this particular crime. And then they all heard a small whimper.

" I did..." Andie cried. Everyone turned to watch her. I'm sorry, Dawson.

"Andie..."

"I'm sorry. I just... I just freaked out... cause I liked Pacey so much, or I think I did and then you kissed me and I just... I don't know what happened... and there's Joey... and Pacey... and..."

"You two kissed?!" Joey's eyes went wider at the realization that it didn't bother her. At all. And at the relief of knowing that the note was not related to her kiss with Pacey. She looked at him and she could tell as she met his eyes that he was thinking the same thing.

" I'm sorry, Joey." Andie cried. "It just happened... we didn't mean to hurt you..."

"You didn't...!" Joey smiled. "Dawson and I broke up weeks ago. He's free to do whatever he wants! Andie..." she almost laughed but then she met Pacey's eyes again. This time with a look she couldn't decipher.

"Joey..." Dawson started.

"Dawson, I am not upset. I am not masking upset under understanding either. I am okay with the idea of you and Andie. Not upset. Okay."

Abby sighed: "Oh great. So you're telling me that there's no drama? No bitch slapping?"

"Get a life, Abby" Dawson helped Andie get up and they got out together. Abby sighed again and Chris stopped the camcorder.

"Let's go, Wolfe. These people are too boring for us. I don't know why I even bothered."

The four remaining people just stared at each other in awe.

"Wow." Jack finally recovered.

"Yeah..." Jen smiled.

"So..." Jack turned to Jen. "You meant that...? That stuff... earlier... with Chris..."

"Of course I meant it, Jack..." Jen smiled warmly. "...and if you want, we can go the Icehouse and have a few drinks... and discuss the whole thing..."

Jack blushed. A minute later they were out the door too, after the appropriate greetings to the two remaining members of the group.

"So..." Pacey turned to Joey. "Still mad at me?"

Joey gulped.

"I'm sorry about that... I know you wouldn't have... I'm sorry... It's just that..."

"Joey, I think we should talk."

Joey looked at Pacey and saw him looking down and realized that he didn't like her back. He was going to tell her that he's sorry but... after all, they were sparring partners. They fought. That's what they did. They weren't supposed to kiss.

"Yes, Pacey, I know..." she gathered all her strength. "I know, yesterday was a mistake, it was the whole naked thing that got to both of us..." She laughed nervously. "It's okay. We can go back to being sparring partners now."

Pacey lifted an unsure pair of eyes and looked at her: "Right..."

Joey gulped again: "Right..."

She rose: "...and I have homework to do. And if I remember correctly so do you, moron." She tried to tease him, but it somehow didn't come out right. But he saw her for what she was and smiled: "Okay, Ice Queen. Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, I think darts may be my destiny, Dawson" said Pacey as they were playing in his friends room. "Travel around the world as an internationally renowned master of the darts. I found my calling."

When Dawson didn't answer Pacey towards to see what he was doing. Dawson was lying on his bed studying some papers.

"What are you doing over there?"

"Well, I re-watched a bunch of movies and I think I need to dub in some complicated relationships. Trying to, you know, write some complexities of a character in the movie... layer it a little bit."

Pacey laughed and sat next to Dawson:

"There's the Great Santini."

"Classic dysfunctional father-son relationship."

"It's a father who thinks his son's a screw up, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Yeah, well, you can skip a Blockbuster moment, Dawson. You're going to get plenty of insight into that on our little fishing trip this week-end."

"Come on OK, granted, your father's a little tense but you tend to exaggerate just a little bit. The Great Santini bounces basketballs off his sons head to make a point. At least your father respects you enough not to do that."

Pacey sighed:

"Ah, yes, respect. He paused. Do you respect your father, Dawson?"

"I'd hate to live in a world where I didn't."

"That's not the answer."

"Do you respect your father?"

"Well, I mean, John Witter, the most well-known, well-respected man in Capeside. Fights for safety, fights crime, locks up bad guys, helps little ol' ladies across the street, how could you possibly not have respect for a man like that?"

"That's not an answer, either."

Pacey laughed bitterly.

"Good ol' fashioned father-son fishing trip." Sighed Dawson. "Why do I sense disaster?"

"Tell you what" Pacey got up from the bed. "Why don't we leave the darts to do the talking, huh? If I can hit a bulls-eye with this he said as he took a dart in his hand you and I are in for a week-end of good fun, big fish and good ol' father-son bonding."

He threw the dart, both he and Dawson watching it miss its target. Silence.  
"Best two out of three?" Dawson's weak voice suggested a minute afterwards."

"Yeah..."

-

"Joey! Joey! I was actually looking for you!" Jen came running from behind. Joey stopped with a skeptical look on her face. Jen waited a few seconds to catch her breath:

"See I uhm I promised Gail Id give her a hand in this news report that she's doing..."

"Gail? As in, Mrs. Leery?" Joey frowned at the familiarity.

"Yeah... uhm... Yeah... She's just letting me watch her in action, you know, pick up a few tricks on the trade. I've always wanted to know more about television and working on television... Uhm, anyway, we need girls to come by Dawson's house tomorrow to..."

"Spill their guts on local television?"

"No no, just answer questions on what its like being a teenager. We really need girls who are thoughtful and articulate and no one speaks their mind more eloquently and honestly than you do."

"Uhm, I'm flattered but..."

"No buts I mean, whats the big deal?"

"I'm not much into being on TV..."

"Please"

Joey half-smiled awkwardly.

"I suppose..."

"Thanks, I owe you one. See you tomorrow." Jen ran before Joey got the chance to reply.

-

Mitch and Dawson were walking down the dock, heading for the Witter boat.

"Look at this" Mitch said in a meditative voice as he pointed out the fishermen around them. "All these people with profound connections to the sea. I mean, the idea of the ocean, boundless mysterious Life at sea is just about as romantic as love. Kind of makes you want to chuck it all and become a fisherman, you know?"

"Fish is a viable corruption for you now?"

"Ohhh... maybe"

"What's next, Dad? A fireman?"

As they approached the boat, Mitch hesitated a second before shouting out:

"Permission to come aboard, sir."

John and Pacey turned around. Mitch and Pacey locked eyes and Pacey turned a shade of crimson and looked away. It had been a while since they had actually seen each other, a face-to-face meeting had been successfully avoided by both of them. Things had changed drastically ever since Pacey had been caught with his pants off, but the feeling of embarrassment overcame him once again as he faced Dawson's dad.

"Ahoy mate!" John Witter shouted, completely clueless of his son's feelings. "Permission granted"

Dawson and Mitch climbed up and the two fathers shook hands.

"Hiya Mitch."

"How are you doing, John?"

"Dawson" John enthusiastically greeted the blonde.

Dawson smiled and sat next to Pacey:

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just gotta shake this whole embarrassment thing."

"Don't worry, my dads cool with the whole thing."

"Yeah it's just weird"

"Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late!" Jacks voice shouted from near the boat.

"Jack!" Pacey shouted out in surprise.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Dawson smiled. "I must have forgotten. You OK with Jack coming along?"

"Of course I'm OK, but you should've told me! Hey Jack! Come on up!" Pacey and Jack shook hands.

-

Joey bumped into Andie at Dawson's gate.

"Hey Andie" she greeted.

"Uh... Hi Joey" Andie smiled embarrassed.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes... I just wanted to say again how sorry I am" at Joey's confused look she continued: "about me... and Dawson you know... kissing" Joey's silence made Andie uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it! Me and Dawson are over, he's allowed to kiss whoever he wants" Joey smiled in a friendly and unaffected manner that confused Andie.

"Wow... I mean... I thought... I don't know... I just..."

"Andie. It's OK."

"Uh... OK"

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming! I'm really glad you could make it!" Jen greeted them from Dawson's porch.

"Couldn't resist the hot new producer in action."

Just then, Abby Morgan came out of the house:

"Oh wow, I like that camera guy's angle if you know what I mean" She winked at Jen.

"Oh God, not you" Andie mumbled.

"Rude. Wheres the love?"

"We're going to get started in a minute." Gail said coming out. "This was a great idea, Jen. This is going to be fun, don't you think?"

Joey and Andie stared at each other and sighed.

-

Dawson and Pacey stared at Jack who was trying to set up a fishing pole but failing miserably. He looked back at them and sighed:

"Guess my little secret's out."

Dawson and Pacey frowned. Jack began to babble:

"You wouldnt exactly call me Ishmal... you know Ishmal... Moby Dick"

"Yeah I read it" Pacey said.

"So why the numb looks?"

"You really suck at this, man" Pacey chuckled and went off to help him. "Had anyone mentioned you were going to be here, maybe I would have given you a prior lesson or two."

"Well, Dawson invited me last night, I didn't know either till then."

"Dawson, heh?" Pacey threw an amused look at his friend who was himself trying to set up a fishing pole.

-

Joey and Andie were staring at Abby flirting with the cameraman.

"That camera equipment looks really heavy. You must be built ram-tough."

"Naw, its really not that heavy" he said with an embarrassed look.

"OK, everybody, listen up" Gail said. "Jen had this great idea. Instead of doing this interview right out of the gage, why don't we spend a little time bonding? You know, make it a Ladies' night."

"Ladies' night? How long are we gonna be here?" Abby asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, Abby's got to make the rounds on her broom", Andie said sarcastically.

"And Andie's mom might start roaming the city, foaming at the mouth."

"Hey hey hey!" Gail stopped them. "Let's just get to know one another a little better. Connect with one another, OK?"

"Oh God, I'm going to need a drink" Abby sighed.

"No alcohol, but I do have enough junk food in that kitchen to fulfill anyones cravings. And it's all yours if you bare with me."

-

"Gentlemen, this is not a pleasure trip." John Witter started his solemn speech. "You are not on a carnival cruise, we've got a job to do. We need to work together like a well-oiled machine. Somewhere out there is a fish. A very big fish thats gonna hitch a ride with us back to Capeside. Mitch, you and Dawson work at the fort rigs..."

"Aye-aye Skipper" Mitch said with a smile.

"Jackie Onassis here can handle the starboard poles with me." John said, pointing to Jack.

"That makes me the odd man out", Pacey pointed out bitterly.

"Yeah" his father replied.

"You know, Dad, I may not be a charter member of the National Brain Trumps but I think I know how to handle a fishing rod."

"Pacey, I need you to do everything else. Rig the begs, raise and lower the anchor, back up the anguish. Your job is most important. Who do you think raised the flag in Hiroshima? General McCarther? No, it was the grunts!"

"Dad, we're fishing. Not storming the beaches of Normandy." Pacey noticed. His father laughed.

"This sucks." Pacey mumbled under his breath.

"A lot of things in life suck, son. Its my job to prepare you for that inevitability."

-

"Im bored." Abby puffed. "Its time for a field trip upstairs. Cruise the contents of Dawson's room... don't even try to pretend you're not interested."

"It's up to Abby to come up with the most obnoxious pastime imaginable."

"Fine! I don't mind flying solo!"

Abby headed upstairs and the rest of the girls followed her lead. They entered Dawson's room and Abby headed straight for the closet.

"I think I'm on the verge of uncovering scandalous comfort wear" She kept on looking. "Yep, Ive hit payday!"  
Joey and Jen came slowly from behind and shut the closet doors behind Abby then started laughing.

"Hey!" Abby started banging the door

.  
"Hey, guys!" Andie said from next to the VCR. "Guess what I found tucked behind Jaws? Good Will Humping!"

Jen and Joey's eyes turned wide as Abby came out of the closet.

-

"Wo! Wo! Guys! Ive got one!" Jack yelled victoriously. Everyone rushes over to him.

"Where's the new pole?" asked John.

"On the other side." Pacey replied. At his father's look he continued: "What? It doesn't matter what side the pole's on!"

"This is what I mean, Pacey. Its the same thing with you over and over again. The simplest instructions in the world and you find excuse not to follow them. How do you expect me to give you more responsibility if you can't even adhere to the most rudimentary directions? When I speak, you listen. Don't think, just do! Please! I'm not asking that much!"

John Witter walked off as Pacey sighed. Dawson came next to him:

"That was a great fish Jack caught! I should have known he was good, I would have prepared a little for the competition."

"Competition?"

"Yeah for best fisherman on the boat well, competition is just a way of putting things"

"Well you invited him... why did you invite him?"

"Andie asked me, I thought it would be nice."

"Andie, heh? I mean, wow... Didn't know you two were that close"

Dawson blushed as he looked at Pacey:

"I'm sorry, Pace, I don't know what happened. I mean, I suddenly discovered I love spending time with her and she's such a great person! I know you two had something going..."

"...me and Andie had nothing going, man, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, man. Its OK." Pacey sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll try to go through my other chores without breaking anything."

Dawson looked at him weirdly but shook it off and went back to his fishing pole.

-

"You are aware, girls that as this tape begins, Dawson ends", Abby said giggling.

"Finished what?" Andie asked.

"Shaking hands with the other boy." Jen said.

"Waxing the bold-headed bishop." Joey continued.

"Test-firing the missile." Abby laughed.

"OK, I got your point, guys."

"How does she do that?" Joey asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm not that limber"

"Where do these women come from?"

"What sort of career is this?"

"Hey, getting paid for something you're good at" Abby started "something they love. Hey, Jen, in a couple of years, that could be you!"

Joey couldn't help giggle.

"You know what, thats really not funny" Jen said.

Gail entered the room and the girls quickly turned off the TV.

"Hey ladies! What are you watching?"

"Um, nothing", Andie said with a blush "Um we're watching an educational video for school, its uhm... we're studying human anatomy."

"No, its a porno borrowed from Dawson's video collection!" Abby said. The girls turned to her horrified. "Mrs. Leery you have to face the music. Your son is a pervert! What? I'm not going to lie! She said to the girls. Unlike some people, I do have morals."

"I think we should leave poor Dawson's room, don't you?" Gail said.

"Joey" Jen said as everyone else was leaving. "I've played armchair psychologist for so many hours, trying to analyze why you're so consistently hostile to me in your actions and your attitudes. And the only theory I could come up with is you somehow feel threatened by my relationship with Dawson, but that theory just doesn't stand up anymore. I mean you won in that rivalry, Joey. Hands down. I just want to know why you're still treating me like I'm this vixen that came into town and stole away your one true love."

"That is not so, Jen"

"What is not so? You're not acting like a bitch to me? You're not constantly being mean and distrustful? Didn't you just laugh at a bad joke pointed at me?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I just found it funny"

"That was not funny! That was really not funny! It was insulting! I mean, I thought we were reaching an understanding here, but you seem to be in disagreement with me! Well you know what? I've had it! I've had it trying to be nice to you! You want us to get along, *you* make all the efforts!"

Jen left, leaving Joey dumbfounded.

-

As they docked in a town by the coast, grown-ups went to play darts as the boys turned to pool.

"I hope my dad doesn't have too much fun, otherwise by tomorrow he'll be throwing up plans to open a seedy, dockside tavern." Dawson said.

"How could you possibly find justification to criticize a man like your father?" Pacey said with angered voice.

"I'm afraid his mid-life crisis isn't going to end. He's going to end up a homeless street mime. What the hell is your problem?"

"You don't see what's going on, Dawson?"

Dawson just stared at him.

"Come on, no-one's that oblivious. Not even you."

"Alright, then why don't you tell me whatever it is you have up your ass 'cause you're about to rip the felt. If you're mad at your dad, tell him. If you're mad at me, let me have it."

"It's just that simple for you, is it, Dawson? You can just go up to your dad and say 'Gee whiz, pop, I have a problem. Let's talk about this. Heart-to-heart, man-to-man.' That's your wonderful life, not mine. You've gotten a glimpse into the hell that is my life."

"So then why is my mere presence suddenly a detriment to your happiness?"

Jack couldn't help but interfere:

"So that Mr. Witter has put you up on such a towering pedestal that you're what? A mere presence, Dawson? C'mon, it's an icon Pacey couldn't possibly live up to!"

Dawson looked at him in surprise.

"Come on, its your shot" said Pacey.

-

"Adults idealize their childhood, and that leads to censorship" Abby said.

"Thank you, Abby. So, Andie, why do you think girls are such trend setters?"

"Well" Andie started.

"Well, it's not because they're so cutting edge. It's because they're insecure. And popular culture capitalizes on that. I mean, girls think, "If I go out and buy this lipstick...," or, "If I watch that TV show.." or listen to this music, I'll be popular. I mean, look around this room. Every one of these girls is incredibly insecure. I mean, I can't even speak my mind anymore without stomping on somebody's feelings. I make a cancer joke, and Joey gets upset. Or I make a crazy joke and Andie gets upset. Or you make a crack about ho bags and Jen starts humping the couch." Abby ranted.

"Oh screw you!" Jen shouted.

"See what I mean?" Abby turned to Gail innocently.

"OK, stop rolling Perry. Abby, I think we've heard enough of your opinions, so thank you for coming."

"You're asking me to leave? Uh, you cant be kicking me out because what about sisterhood and all that junk about female-bonding!"

"Goodnight, Abby."

"What kind of journalist are you? Oh, yeah, I know. A trashy one who sleeps around."

"I think Abby was right" Jen said. "About the fact that, I mean, the reason teenage girls are such consumers is from the fact, I mean, from insecurity."

"I, um, have this need to look and be perfect. My home life is in total chaos and I feel like if I get straight 'A's or if I'm involved in every activity, then...you know, people won't know that I'm this fraud and that I have no idea what I'm doing or where I'm going." Andie continued.

"I mean, when I first came here from New York, I felt relief. Trying to compete in that hyper-accelerated world, I mean, I was in the fast lane to self-annihilation. And then, when I got here, I figured maybe I didn't have anything to prove and that I could finally slow down. But having all that experience just came back to haunt me. I mean, in New York I was the precocious ingénue and in Capeside, all I'll ever be known as is the New York wild child, town slut, bad girl..."

"Look, Jen, I'm sorry about earlier" Joey said.

"No, I'm sorry, Joey. I'm sorry for buzzing you about being friends, I'm sorry about being annoyed... you're right. I have no right to interfere with your life. Its your life. I shouldn't have interfered with you and Dawson"

"Look, there's nothing going on with Dawson anymore. I don't know why I am so threatened by you. I know you've been nothing but nice to me, but I can't help it. I can't help being the way I am. Whenever someone tries to get close to me my defenses go up. The more I like them the higher my defenses go. Dawson was the only exception, because he's safe, because he's been by my side for so long but when someone else tries I can't... I can't get myself involved I mean, look at Pacey, he's been by my side for almost as long as Dawson but he..."

"Pacey?" Andie looked curiously at Joey. "What's Pacey got to do with everything?"

Joey suddenly stopped. "Nothing... I mean... Nothing." She couldn't help but notice Jen's subtle smile and wondered what Jen knew about her and Pacey.

"I think we're way off track here." Jen finally said. "But I'm willing to try some more if you are..."

Joey smiled: "I've never really been friends with a girl before... I don't paint my nails and wear make-up and..."

"It's ok we can still gossip" Jen giggled.

Andie looked at them confused:

"Can I? I mean I've never been friends with a girl before either... I've never ever had much friends except for Jack"

Jen and Joey smiled at her.

-

"I'm sorry, Pacey. I'm sorry, I never knew how hard your father really was on you. All I could concentrate today was catching the greatest fish... I feel so selfish" Dawson sighed as he sat down next to Pacey.

"Dad's drunk, you know."

"I know, I saw him."

"I can only talk to him when he's drunk. Cause then he suddenly likes me. But he never actually says well done son. Not even when drunk."

Dawson looked down.

"It makes you wonder when your own messed up separated family seems less messed up than your friends family which is still a family."

"That's not what matters, Dawson. What matters is what you get from that family. The love you receive."  
Dawson sighed as Jack sat down next to them.

"So where's your dad, Jack?"

"Tell you where he's not. He's not here. Of course, if you ask my mother or my sister, they'll tell you he's up in Providence taking care of the business. Truth is, he's up in Providence 'cause he left us."

"I know how that feels." Dawson sighed.

"Dawson, your father moved up the street. My father's gone. Try and put that in perspective."

"Look, guys, I know I seem selfish but my problems cant help but feel problematic to me... I know yours are bigger but that doesn't mean I don't have any problem"

"I never said you don't have a problem, Dawson. I'm sorry if it might have seemed that way to you."

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off as a spoiled brat."

"OK, guys, that's enough sorrys to last me a lifetime" Jack joked.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch a fish bigger than yours." Dawson said.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch any fish." Pacey smiled.

"I'm sorry I interfered and came on a trip in which I didn't belong to."

"Nonsense!" Dawson and Pacey both said at the same time and laughed.

"I'm sorry my parents are getting a divorce."

"I'm sorry my parents aren't."

"I'm sorry my parents are screwed up."

"Ditto" Pacey and Dawson said at the same time again and all three laughed.

"I'm not sorry I kissed Andie" Dawson smiled. "I can't wait to see her again."

"Well, I'm not sorry I kissed Jen" Jack grinned.

"You kissed Jen?"

"Yeah."

"So you guys are, like, dating now?"

"I don't know. It just happened. But she's so great and I don't know."

Dawson smiled.

"Yeah, she's a great person. And I'm sure you'd be great together. You should ask her out."

"I should?"

"Yeah. You should."

"Of course you should" Pacey interfered. "I mean, when you like something you should just say something about it not just sit there and wait... If you wait it might never happen."

Dawson looked at Pacey:

"What if someone likes you and you don't know about it? What if a common friend knows about it? Do you think that common friend should tell you?"

"You mean like you did with Andie?"

"Heh?" Jack said, confused.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I don't know. I mean, if I like her, I'm gonna do something about it anyway. And if I don't, you're just going to make me feel weird about her What? You discovered another of my groupies?" Pacey grinned.

"I." Dawson thought a little. "No... just thinking out loud."


	11. Chapter 11

Dawson had decided to have Joey over for a movie again. It had been a long time since theyd done that. He was happy when she accepted to come: theirs was a friendship worth having.

'So. What did you think?'

'That was the directors cut, right? Cause it seemed a lot bloodier.'

'No, I meant with what I said earlier.'

Dawson had asked Joey to act in his movie, for old times' sake.

'I dont know, Dawson. I mean, considering that you have money now and can afford it, wouldn't it be easier if you hired a professional?'

'But I don't want a professional. I want you! The character is inspired by you and theres no-one that I can think of that can play it better.'

'The character is inspired by me? You never told me that. Come to think of it, you never told me what the movie was about.'

'It's about love. Its a sort of a romantic comedy with a twist.'

'Uh-huh'

'...its not going to be silly! I promise you wont have to say any pompous love lines! It will be simple and straight to the point the way I expect your love life to go.'

'My love life is anything but simple and straight to the point.'

'Oh really? In what way? Please enlighten me! Who exactly is your love life nowadays?'

Joey rolled her eyes.

'Unlike you, mr. director, I *dont* have a love life.'

'And whats more simple and straight to the point than the lack of a love life?'

'Silence.'

'Come on, Joey. I promise, the lines are really becoming to you.'

'I can't say yes until I see the script.'

'I was kind of hoping it would be a surprise.'

'Dawson, what self-respecting actress do you think would accept to act in your movie under these circumstances?'

'My best friend in the whole world who wants to help me do a great movie?'

'Urgh. I hate it when you do that...'

'Please, please, please...'

'Fine.'

'Yay!' Dawson hugged Joey.

'Now let me go home and prepare myself for the movie that shall not be mentioned'

'Pacey! Just the man I wanted to see!'

'Good morning to you too, Dawson. What can I do you for?'

'You could play in my movie.'

'Uhm that movie that you mysteriously hide from everyone?'

'That one'

'And why would I do that?'

'Because you're my best friend and I can't think of anyone who would play this part better than you.'

'What's the movie about?'

'It's a romantic comedy.'

Pacey stopped short.

'Listen Dawson. I played in your last movie because ripping heads off is cool. However, romantic stuff are not. No self-respecting chick would like me if I played in a romantic comedy. Those are so...'

'Oh come on, Pacey. Why do you think they are called chick-flicks? Because girls like them! Every girl will want to meet you after she sees you playing Petey!'

'Petey? What kind of a stupid name is that?'

'A name like any other like Pacey for example.'

'Dude, I dont appreciate you picking on my name. That's not a good way to convince me.'

'Come on, Pacey, I know you are the best man for the job. I've worked with you before and you'd be great at it!'

'Who will I get to kiss?'

'Excuse me?'

'It's a romantic comedy. Inevitably there has to be a female counterpart to yours truly. Who will play that?'

'Errr I don't know yet.'

'You must have someone in mind.'

'I do, actually, but she hasn't said yes yet.'

'So who is it?'

'I told you I don't know yet.'

'Dawson, man, don't play games with me. Who hasn't said yes yet?'

'Joey.'

'Say again?'

'It's Joey.'

'Man, I don't think that's a good idea.'

'Come on, Pacey, it's not like you haven't done it before!'

'Yeah but that was different!'

'In what way?'

Pacey opened his mouth to talk but said nothing. Dawson looked at him curiously:

'In what way, Pacey?'

'You know what, nevermind. Just know that I don't think its a good idea.'

'It's just a movie, Pacey! What's the worst that could happen?'

'We could fight all the time?'

'You're doing that already, remember? It's all part of the Pacey-Joey dynamic.'

'Well, my friend, that dynamic has changed a little lately.'

'In what way?'

Silence.

'In the way that we're kind of getting along as surprising as that may sound'

'To be honest, that doesn't sound surprising at all. And that's another reason why your excuses don't work.'

'Not really because the new dynamic is fragile and I don't want to ruin it.'

'Pacey, what better way to enforce a friendship than to spend a lot of time together? And what better way to do that than by filming a movie?'

'A movie, maybe. A romantic comedy however involves kissing, I presume.'

'I promise that this movie will not pull you apart. You will become better friends than ever, Im sure of it.'

'Well, let me read it and decide that for myself.'

'Actually I was hoping that the actors would act it as it comes'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I mean you learn your scenes as they happen. So that when the finale happens you can act genuine surprise'

'I can act surprised.'

'Please, Pacey, I'm trying a new thing. Bare with me.'

'How can I act in a movie when I don't know whats happening?'

'I will give you the first scene, after we shoot that, I will give you the second and so on...'

'Dawson, man...'

'Come on, it's gonna be great. I can feel it.'

'Fine'

-

Dawson hugged Andie from behind and kissed her hair:

'I did it!'

'Did what?'

'I convinced both Pacey and Joey to act in my movie!'

'Really? That's cool! Does that mean I can see the script?'

'No.'

'Dawson'

'It's a surprise. Even the actors will get the scenes as the movie is shooting.'

'That's an original way to do things.'

'Exactly, original is the word.'

'So what's the movie about?'

'It's a romantic comedy.'

'A romantic comedy? With Pacey and Joey starring?' Andie frowned.

'Yeah, isnt that great?'

'Dawson, but I'm not sure Pacey and Joey are really good at playing lovebirds.'

'Who says they'll be playing lovebirds?'

'Well, I'm assuming that a romantic comedy would include romantic scenes and Pacey and Joey in a romantic scene sounds almost like a blasphemy.'

'It won't. Their dynamic will help this movie look sincere and great. It's a great idea, trust me'

'Okay' Andie said unsurely.

'You don't still have feelings for Pacey, do you?'

'What, me? Feelings for Pacey? No, I mean, I thought I liked him, but, no... He's just too... no, I dont like him.'

Dawson frowned.

'Look, Andie, if you still have feelings for Pacey, it would be nice if you let me know about it cause I have feelings for you, and...'

'Dawson, I dont have feelings for Pacey, ok? I have feelings for *you* too.'

'Good. Now lets get to class.'

'Okay, Pacey, heres your first scene. Now I have to find Joey and give her a copy.'

'Is she playing in this thing?'

'Yes, she eventually said yes.'

'I see.'

'Trust me, this is gonna be great.'

'Does she know I get to play Petey?'

'Not yet, but I'll tell her... oh, there she is!'

Joey came to them:

'Hey Dawson, you said youre going to give me my first scene to read?'

'Yes, here it is. Well all meet after school at my house and shoot it. Everything's ready.'

'Great.' Joey took the papers and started to leave. Suddenly she turned around and asked:

'So, who else is playing?'

Silence. Pacey bit his lips and tried to find something interesting to look at.

'What?' Joey asked with a frown.

'Pacey's playing Petey.' Dawson said in what he tried to make a sure tone.

'Who's Petey? I havent read it yet, remember?'

'Your romantic counterpart' Pacey said with a small smirk and stared Joey right in the face. Joey turned pale.

'Err...'

'Come on, Joey, you've done it before, youll do it again.'

'Dawson, this is a romantic comedy. Do you honestly expect me to act sincerely in love with this...' she pointed at Pacey but ran out of words.

Pacey looked at Dawson:

'I told you, man'

'Joey, you said you'd do it.'

'I didn't know *he* was going to be in it!'

'Joey...'

She looked unsurely at Pacey who avoided her stare. A long silence ensued.

'So, I'll see you both at my house after class to shoot the first scene, right?' Dawson said.

Pacey and Joey shrug, turned around and left. Dawson looked at Andie:

'Well, that wasn't at all awkward.'

'Ok, everyone, thank you for coming. We will today start shooting for my second movie. I have explained it to everyone, we're trying something new here: we're shooting the scenes as they come, without knowing what comes next. Like that we will have a genuine element of surprise and the acting will be more sincere. Does everyone have the first scene?'

Everyone nodded.

Ok, then lets get started.

-

'Dawson'

'Yes, Joey.'

'What are you trying to do?'

'What do you mean?'

'Dawson this is us!'

'Us?'

'Me you Pacey this are things that actually happened! And Pacey and I are basically playing ourselves!'

'I told you the character of Sam was inspired by you... And there was a reason why I wanted Pacey to play Petey'

'Dawson, but me and Pacey were never romantically involved... how are you going to turn this into a *romantic* comedy? And why would you want to make a romantic comedy based on me and Pacey?'

'It's the classical story of enemies turned lovers!'

'But we didn't turn lovers!'

Dawson bit back a smile.

'No, you didn't, that was my personal addition.'

'Does this have anything to do with what we discussed when we when we broke up? You know that that had nothing to do with Pacey, right?'

'Yes, I do, Joey. And, no, I dont believe there is anything going on with you and Pacey...' Dawson noticed Joeys subtle blush, 'however, I got inspiration from that and turned into a story every storyteller and screenplay writer has been doing this ever since stories happened. Whats the big deal?'

'The big deal is that people know us they might think that I dont know Im just uncomfortable with this! Very uncomfortable!'

'Relax, Joey. Its just a movie. Right?'

Joey bit her lips:

'Right. '


	12. Chapter 12

Joey was looking at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe her eyes. She looked even more beautiful than at the Pageant contest. She smiled at Jen, shyly:

"I don't know how you do it."

"It's the easiest thing in the world. All I have to do is point out what's already there." Jen said, proud of herself.

Joey blushed.

"Hey guys, the filming starts..." Pacey stopped short as he entered.

"OK, I'll go help Dawson. Joey, we'll be ready when you are." Jen got out of the room quickly.

Joey looked at Pacey shyly and blushed as she saw his intense stare.

"We're... redoing the Pageant contest..." she said weakly, for the sake of saying something.

"I know. I read the script, remember?"

"Yeah..." Joey blushed even more. Pacey smiled widely.

"Stop grinning like an idiot" she got close to him and punched him in the elbow.

"I'm not... I'm not grinning like an idiot" Pacey bit back his smile but somehow it kept coming out.

"This is still me. I'm still a tomboy. I'm not gonna change because Jen made me beautiful for a second."

"Jo, you are beautiful every second."

Her heart suddenly went ballistic and she was sure her cheeks had turned purple. She couldn't think of anything else to do so she just hugged him.

Suddenly she realized that his heart was beating rather fast too... And then she realized that he must have felt hers just like she felt his... And then she felt his breath on her bare shoulders and her knees went weak.

She held him even tighter, for fear of falling down. She realized - from the intensity of his breath - that he was getting closer and closer to her shoulder. And then his lips touched her gently and she couldn't control her breath anymore. His lips went up her neck and stopped on her hair, where she felt him breathe in. She could swear she felt his heart beat at the same time as hers, faster and faster as his lips started touching her cheek and turned towards the mouth. When he didn't get there she opened her eyes to see him stare intensely at her. She kept his stare for a few seconds until she decided she couldn't take it anymore and kissed him herself.

It turned into a full-blown make-out session in a matter of seconds.

-

"Joey! Pacey! Are you guys ready? Everyone's waiting for you!" Dawson's voice screamed from outside. They stopped suddenly and stepped away from each other, as if afraid of touching.

They looked at each other for a second and then a grin got on both of their faces.

"You're wearing lipstick"

"Your lipstick has smeared..."

They both said it at the same time and then they started laughing.

"OK, Potter, I think... I'll take the bathroom, you take the mirror and whatever tools Jen left you with. Meet me downstairs in five minutes."

"OK."

Joey stood in front of the mirror and watched herself with a blush. She couldn't stop smiling.

-

"What are you staring at, you freak?"

"Easy, Jones, I was just paying you a compliment."

"I don't need any compliments coming from you, thank you very much" Joey said, although her continuously smiling face did not match her words.

"Then you don't need to worry about, it won't happen again. I just thought your ego needed some healing, but obviously I was mistaken."

"Obviously."

"Have a nice evening, Ice Queen."

Pacey and Joey walked away from each other.

"...aaand cut. That was perfect, guys. We'll wrap it up and start again tomorrow." Dawson said smiling.

"Dawson?" Andie approached him.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure that was the way it was supposed to be? I mean the script said they were supposed to be sarcastic but they couldn't stop smiling like it was all a big joke."

"Well, see, Andie, that's the whole meaning of this film. It is a big joke. That's the way they communicate. When two people pick on each other the way those two do there's no way they truly hate each other. If they truly hated each other they would simply avoid each other. Instead they go out of their way to spend as much time together as possible by making fun of each other. As time goes, they can't avoid their feelings anymore but they continue this routine because deep down inside they like it. Because even when they're gonna be together - and by now we know they're gonna be together - this is what they'll do all day: pick on each other."

Andie looked at him confused.

"Trust me, it's gonna be a great movie." Dawson placed his hand around Andie's shoulder and squeezed her reassuringly.

"Well, it's your movie..." Andie shrugged.

"Hey, guys" Jen and Jack came, holding hands. "Did you see that?" Jack said excitedly.

"See what?"

"That scene! They were great! I didn't know Pacey and Joey could be such great actors. I mean, this is one of the best romantic comedies ever - I can actually believe it, I can see it happening."

Jen frowned at him: "Since when is a guy so excited by a romantic comedy?"

"I'm not excited by a romantic comedy, I'm excited by a good movie. This is a good movie and I'm watching a friend of mine make it. It's like I'm in Hollywood or something."

-

Dawson went to his room to find Pacey on his bed, deep in thought.

"Hey Pace. What's up?"

Pacey looked scared to see him.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my room."

"Yeah but I thought you'd be finishing stuff with the movie... or going out with Andie... or something."

"Is that why you've come here? Is there a problem at home, is there a reason why you can't think in your own room?"

"Actually, I came here to talk to you..."

"Great, then, here I am."

"It's just that..."

Dawson sat next to him.

"Oh man..."

"Pacey, whatever it is, spit it out."

"Dawson, you're gonna hate me. You're gonna hate me and then I'm gonna hate myself because you were the only one who stood by me all these years, and..."

"Pacey, I couldn't possibly hate you."

"Trust me, you can."

"Pacey... Unless you suddenly decided to kill my parents or rape my girlfriend, which I don't think you did, I won't hate you."

Pacey started walking around the room at a frantic pace.

"What if I were to..."

Long pause.

"Yes?"

"What If I were to make a move on your girlfriend?"

Dawson frowned.

"I thought you decided Andie was too neurotic for your taste."

"Not Andie! Your other girlfriend!"

Dawson lifted his eyebrows.

"Thank god Andie's not here to listen to you, she might actually believe you. I thought you knew me, man. I'm not the type of guy who would have two girlfriends at the same time."

"Not at the same time!"

"You're losing me, man."

"Dawson, I... I kinda like... I kinda... you know... your ex... I kinda like your ex-girlfriend."

"I don't think Jack would be too happy if you made a move on Jen."

Pacey stopped short and stared at him in disbelief:

"Dawson, this is a new level of clueless-ness. Even for you."

"Maybe it's a new level of unclear expression of thoughts because you're not making any sense."

"Why do I get the feeling you're doing this on purpose? Do I really need to spit it out?"

"Yes!"

Pacey sat next to Dawson and sighed.

"I like Joey."

Dawson bit back a smile.

"This sounds familiar."

"No, I mean I really like her... not like..."

"...not like when you kissed her a few months ago..."

"Yeah, I mean, then I think I was just a hormone-driven teenage boy, but now..."

"You mean you're not hormone-driven anymore?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yeah I kinda am."

"Why are you enjoying this? You should be angry! You should be beating me to a pulp."

"That's not really my style."

"Urgh!"

Dawson placed his hand on Pacey's shoulder.

"I was angry when I first realized what was happening, Pacey, but back then you had other problems that kept you out of my sight. I had months to get used to it. And now I kinda like the idea of you and Joey. It's the perfect story for a great romantic comedy."

Pacey looked at Dawson, amazed:

"You mean... you're doing this... you... you..."

Dawson grinned.

"I know you hate that everything in my life comes out as a movie or is interpreted through a movie, but this movie I think you're gonna like."

"When did you realize what was happening?"

"Remember when I told you that Andie likes you and gave you a lesson in basic kindergarten psychology?"

"Uh... yeah..."

"...and you told me that Andie hates you the way Joey hates you and that if Andie likes you, Joey likes you?"

"I don't think I said it like that..."

"But that's what you meant. And you were right."

"You mean, Joey likes me?"

"You mean you didn't know?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Joey likes me."

He whispered the words to himself like a mantra, over and over again.

"Joey likes me."

If it hadn't come from Dawson, the person that knew Joey better than anyone else, and the person with the least interest in letting him know such things, Pacey would have never believed it. But it did come from Dawson. Even better, looking back at their two kisses and their interactions in the past month, Pacey realized there were small clues scattered everywhere.

"Joey likes me."

He grinned like an idiot as he walked towards the school.

He would ask her out. Today. The second he sees her, it will be the first thing he says to her.

"Potter, wanna go to the movies tonight?"

Nah, they'd seen too many movies in the past few months.

"Hey, Potter, say, you, me, Icehouse… tonight?"

No, definitely not Icehouse. Not under Bessie's paranoid eyes.

"Potter… Joey…"

"Yes, Pacey?"

She had totally come out of nowhere and his words died in his throat.

He swallowed.

"Pacey!" an unwelcome interruption distracted both of them from the anxiously-waited reply.

"Mr Milo… Now before you say anything, I want you to know I have the situation under complete control!" Pacey said, hoping to end the conversation as fast as possible and get back to the more urgent Joey issue.

"And what situation is that?"

"Well… whichever of my academic improprieties you were about to make me aware of…" he frowned.

"Impropriety is the wrong word. Try Kudos! I just received the midterm reports for all the students on academic watch. And after removing my jaw from the floor, I came to see you." The teacher handed him a piece of paper. "You posted three Bs, two As."

"That's impossible!"

"One would think so…" Mr Milo gave him a grin.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you smile before, Mr Milo. I'm liking this! The smiling thing, I definitely like…"

"Well, you just keep up the good work, Mr Witter!"

Mr Milo turned towards the school as Pacey looked dumbfounded at the piece of paper showing his results. His heart filled with joy and then with the realization that this was all thanks to Joey.

"Joey…" his voice cracked. She instantly hugged him.

"I knew you could do it, Pacey."

"That makes one of you." He whispered in her hair as he tried to settle his heart from getting out of his chest. "Tonight, you and me, dinner. On me."

She released him and smiled openly.

"I knew there would be something in it for me eventually."

He had to physically stop himself from kissing her.

"Joey! Pacey!" Jack and Andie stopped but before they could say anything else, the bell rang.

"Well, I hate to be the stickler, but we are late for an hour of hell." Pacey made an effort to place a little distance between him and Joey.

"Yes." Jack sighed. "You got your poem, stickler?"

"Of course!" Pacey laughed. What a ridiculous assignment that had been! He had never been too good with words, and in the state he was in last night, only three popped in his head. _Joey likes me_.

Considering his good mood, he couldn't help but play with his Lit teacher a little. He started mockingly searching for his homework in his binder.

"Mr Witter. Empty-handed, I presume!"

"No. It was in here. I mean… I had it at the locker… I just… left it right here in my binder." He said casually handing him the paper.

"Ode to the Sports Car…" The teacher read with disdain.

"Yeah, trust me, they're more exciting than Grecian arts."

"Experimenting with cursive for the first time, Mr Witter?"

He felt annoyed by Mr Peterson's continuous despise for him, despite his increasingly good results.

"Listen, I worked hard on that." He had no idea how much he had struggled with his words after last night's conversation with Dawson. _Joey likes me_.

"I'm sure…" Mr Peterson was definitely not convinced. "However, you neglected penmanship and presentation is half the grade." The poem was scrawled on a badly tore paper sheet. "So, as I see it, you have two choices: you can bring the poem in tomorrow, written legibly and lose points for handing it in late or you can hand it in as it is and the highest grade you'll see will be your old friend, the letter D."

His entire good mood was lost and he struggled to maintain his composure.

"It's not fair."

"Fairness is overrated."

As Mr Peterson turned towards the front of the class, Pacey couldn't help himself and turned towards Jack:

"Is it just me, or does that man get meaner every day?"

"It's not just you."

"Excuse me, Mr McPhee?" They had not been as silent as they had hoped.

"Um… nothing" Jack babbled.

"I trust that your poetry assignment went well, Mr McPhee. We're all aware how critical it is to your… um, deficient grade in this class."

"Sure… It went fine"

"Good! Then perhaps you would like to read your poem for the class."

"Um… You said that these… these poems were just for you."

"I changed my mind. These things happen. Please, read us your poem."

Pacey saw Jack's expression change visibly and couldn't help but be overcome with a feeling of dread.

"I'd really rather not." Jack tried.

"Mr McPhee, what you would rather do is of no importance to me."

"If it's OK with you, can I just hand it in?"

"Read the poem."

"Please, I don't…"

"We're waiting."

Pacey understood Jack's reticence when he started reading. He stood dumbfounded at his desk as his friend pretty much came out as gay in Literature class. He couldn't help but wonder how Jen would feel. As Jack read, tears started falling and then he abruptly ended and left the class. Pacey got up to go after him.

"What are you doing?" the teacher asked.

"I'll go see if he's alright."

"You will do nothing of the kind."

"He was crying!"

"I said sit down."

Pacey felt himself helpless as he did as his teacher asked. He sat down with a determined look on his face. If he couldn't help Jack, he could at least protest.

In the midst of all those rumors flying around and all that drama, Pacey did not have time to confirm a date with Joey or make any reservations. He knew she was working at the Icehouse and considered going to see her but decided that she wouldn't want him slacking off on the homework, especially since his situation in Lit was more and more fragile. So he finished up everything and then went to her house later, carrying a take-away meal. Not exactly romantic, but he hoped the intention behind it was enough.

When Bessie opened the door, he was a little disconcerted. Bessie had caught them kissing, he was sure she suspected something happening, but he didn't know how much Joey had told her.

"Hi Bessie… is Joey here?"

"She's in her room."

"We have a study session planned. I'll just…" He entered quickly, not giving her any chance to think about everything for too long.

He knocked twice before she answered and then went in. Joey was studying at her desk and seemed surprised to see him. He closed the door behind him and tried to look as confident as possible.

"I promised you dinner."

That's when he noticed she was upset.

"Are you OK?"

"Are you?"

"Why… why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard about Lit. I just…"

"It was a hard day for Jack. I…" he sat down on the bed and placed the meal next to him. "I don't know why he wrote that poem, but I feel so angry! Mr Peterson was just plain cruel! And all because Jack was talking to me! And… Ugh!" He placed his head in his hands and tried to focus. "I felt so helpless."

Joey got up from her desk and sat next to him.

"I am sure Jack knows you would have been there for him if you could."

Her hand touched his back and Pacey felt a flood of feelings that could not be stopped, coming out of him. He turned towards her and kissed her. Meals and studies were forgotten soon as a heated make-out session took off much faster than he had anticipated.

Joey's moan woke him up to reality before it got out of hand. Pacey stopped.

"Joey, I…"

Her big brown eyes were staring at him and he almost kissed her again. But he couldn't. He wasn't sure he'd be able to stop once he started.

He hoped she could see what he felt, because for some strange reason, words were still dying in his throat. There was so much he wanted to say, but for some reason, he couldn't say anything.

"I'm sorry…" was all he could say and the face she had made him want to kick himself.

"That's fine." She said, but it clearly wasn't. "You had a hard day. You had to blow off steam somehow."

"No, that's not…"

"Thank you for the dinner, Pacey. I have to go back to studying before it's too late."

The next day, Jack's poem was all over the school walls. Pacey tore down all the ones he could find but by the time he reached Lit, he was frustrated and angry like he hadn't been in a very long time.

"Mr McPhee" Mr Peterson's voice was not promising anything good.

"Yes?" Jack hesitated before answering.

"Would you care to continue reading your now very public work of poetry?"

"You can't be serious…"

"I am. You left us high and dry. If you want a completed grade, then you have to complete reading the poem…" the teacher came close to Jack's desk, with the poem in his hand. "It's that simple."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jack whispered.

"Because he can." Pacey answered through gritted teeth. He got up from his desk and walked towards his teacher.

"Mr Witter, I recommend you sit down."

"No"

"I said sit down!"

"You want somebody to read the poem? I'll read it!" He grabbed the piece of paper and started reading casually. Mr Peterson tried to stop him while he was reading but he shouted the words louder to block him.

"I said stop!" The teacher cried. "You will listen to me when I talk to you, young man!"

"Why should I?!"

"That's it. I am writing you a pass. You will report immediately to Principal Markham's office."

"What part of you is it that gets off on torturing your students? Everybody else in this classroom may be afraid of you, but I'm not! I see your miserable, scared tactics for exactly what they are! The misguided lashings of a bitter, lonely old man who only feels good when somebody else in the class feels worse!"

He felt like he was shouting at his father, his brother and the whole world on top of his teacher. Every unfair thing in this world was getting avenged.

"Thank you for the analysis, Mr Witter, I'll send a check along with the F you'll get on your report card."

"You can't fail me! I've gotten a B or better on every test in this class!"

"The hell, I can't. I've been waiting to fail you all quarter"

"You disgust me." Pacey had not felt that much hate in years.

"And you, Mr Witter, are a failure. Destined to always be a failure. Trying to teach people like you is like spitting in the face of the entire educational system!"

His anger reached monumental proportions and he could not stop it any longer. He only did what came naturally and spit Mr Peterson in the face.

"No sir! That is spitting in the face of the entire educational system!"

In the Principal's office, he refused to apologize. All he could think about was Jack's desperation, Mr Peterson's meanness and Joey's disappointment at his now inevitable F. He was, of course, now a candidate for suspension. All Joey's work gone to waste…

Jack's reaction outside the Principal's office was, however, what hurt the most. He had wanted to sweep everything under the carpet, and Pacey only made it worse, apparently.

"So what are you gonna do?" Andie asked him later.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, about Peterson. You're gonna apologize, right?"

"No, I'm gonna take the suspension."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because, after what that man did, I'm not gonna apologize to him. He doesn't deserve it."

"No, it doesn't matter what he did, Pacey. You spit in his face."

"I was there, thank you." He thanked the stars now that he didn't end up dating Andie. Her freakishly controlling ways were totally not for him.

"Dawson…" Andie turned to her boyfriend. Dawson sighed but said nothing.

"You too, man?" He was honestly disappointed.

"Pacey, this is serious."

"You think I don't know that?!"

"All we're saying is make sure you're aware of the consequences."

"I am aware of the consequences, alright?!"

"What about your grade point, you still care about that, don't you?" Andie insisted. "It's not gonna survive a suspension, Pacey! It will destroy all the hard work you've done and you'll be right back at square one."

That was what was upsetting him, actually. More for all the hours Joey spent drilling knowledge into him, than for the actual grade point.

"An academic loser" he said, more to himself than Andie.

"That's not what I said."

"But it's what you meant. Andie, everything that I've worked for and what I've become is somebody who believes himself and his instincts. And every single instinct I have tells me that what that man did in that classroom is wrong." He saw her try to say something and repeated: "It's just wrong."

His instincts were confirmed when he saw Jack's locker. Somebody had written "FAG" with red paint.

Just at that moment, Jack and Jen appeared from the other side. They stopped when they saw the locker and stared at it in disbelief for a few seconds. With tears in his eyes, Jack headed towards his locker and tried to pretend like nothing happened. A few seconds later, Jen followed him and kissed him against the locker. Pacey heard snickers and noticed people starting to walk away. As he turned himself, he noticed Joey in a corner, looking shocked at Jack and Jen. She was shaking.

He wanted to go to her but then she saw him and walked away.

Joey climbed Dawson's ladder that night.

"Dawson, can I come in?"

A surprised Dawson mumbled "Yeah"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. It's been a highly irregular few days and climbing this ladder is the truest form of normalcy that I know." She stopped short when she looked in his room and saw the whole of Capeside on Dawson's desk.

"Wow, this is amazing! This is the whole town!"

"It's incredible, isn't it? Jack built it, just for the film."

It struck her that other people were having bigger problems than her right now. But thinking of Jack made her think of Pacey again:

"Okay… listen, I need your advice. And I know that because of the situation it may be hard for you to dispense it but… I really need it."

"Anything. Talk to me."

"Um… well…" she sat down on his bed. "I'm thinking that maybe… maybe you were right about… Pacey…" she blushed.

"That you like him…"

"Things have been happening and… I just keep ending up in these… situations with him… and it's getting more and more out of control… and today, when I heard what he did… and I know he was stupid and reckless and he ruined everything that he worked so hard for these past few months… but I was proud of him! He was the only one of us… well, maybe, except Jen… the only one who did something for Jack, who took a stand!"

"And why didn't you tell him that? Why are you here with me instead of talking to him? I couldn't help but notice today…"

"If I do that… If I am the one to first speak… I will always be the one who spoke first. I will never know what he would have done on his own. If he says no, it will always be a rejection and if he says yes I will always wonder whether or not he just said yes because he was flattered… He's so… so down on himself that he thinks it's extraordinary when a woman or a girl pays attention to him and I don't want it to be just that!"

Dawson chuckled.

"You know, this isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry but you have to talk to him! I mean, I don't know what these situations you talk about are… but it takes two to get into… situations. It's not just you in this. If you've come to me now, you surely must know that it's not just you who likes him, you're just looking for a confirmation from me!"

He sat down next to her. "If I've learned something about relationships this past year is that they begin and end with honesty. If you want something real with Pacey, you gotta be honest. You know?"

She did know.

"So, go…"

Dawson felt a small pang of jealousy as he saw her walk away in relief. He wondered if it would always be like that with them.

Pacey did not apologize. He couldn't and would not grovel to Mr Peterson. He sat on the docks and thought about his suspension. He had not gone home and wasn't sure if he should. He wasn't sure his parents would notice him suddenly not going to school.

When he heard steps he didn't turn immediately – it could possibly not have been someone to see him. But when Joey sat down next to him he was as shocked as he could be. Of all the people to come to him, it had to be her.

"Why did you bother coming down here?" He had to ask.

"Because I care about you." She said it casually, but he felt a hint of nervousness behind the words.

His hand sought hers. He felt at a loss for words. Pacey knew he should say something – anything. But he had never known how to express his feelings and he had never had someone express theirs so openly towards him. He felt embarrassed to realize that tears were falling on his face.

"I'm sorry I messed up all of your work."

"Pacey, you did what you felt was right. I could never blame you for that. And it is both our work that was affected – you made just as much of an effort as I did, if not more." She squeezed his hand. "What this should prove to you is that all those previous years when you messed up in school – it was never about your capacity to do it, but rather your willingness. And once you've realized that, you can always do it again. You can always go back to making an effort and getting good grades."

"It was my fault. Everything that happened was my fault. Peterson knew he couldn't get the best of me so he went after Jack. If I hadn't instigated him, none of this would have ever happened."

"Maybe not. Or maybe he would have read the poem and decided to go for it after all. You have no way of knowing what could have happened. All you can do is live with what happened the way it did and try to make the best of it."

A long silence ensued.

"I care about you too, Jo…" he whispered.

"I know you do, Pace…"


End file.
